Chaos Creates Love
by Blinking Silence
Summary: Harry's betrayed after the Final Battle and runs to Morganville, Texas, USA, North America. He expects it to be a normal boring little town. Not run by vampires. And what happens when he meets his neighbors at 716 West lot Street?ABANDONED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Intro

**A/N: So, here's a new fic...YAY! I've had this idea since I read Harry Potter and the Setting Sun(which is REALLY REALLY good so go read it). This chapter will be kinda angsty, cause you gotta find out how Harry was forced to leave England and all that. But it'll get sarcastic real fast. And random. Blame my friends. But it will be OOC! You have been warned! Oh, and Sirius is ALIVE, I love him and can't have him die. It's just wrong.**

**Disclaimer:I own only the plot. Not the characters, I get no profit. Just the knowldge that I can bend the characters to my will in this story MWHAHAHAHAHHA-cough- sorry. Gotta stop bursting into evil laughter. Scares the ickle-firsties.**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

He arrived in the small town around 5pm. He already knew were to go, even though he had never been there. He had an address, 715 West Lot Street. He'd looked at the house with the use of internet, and bought it. It had been empty for a while – something about problem neighbors – but he didn't care if they played loud music and had parties, as long as they didn't poke into his business.

Not that they'd find anything. He'd made sure his past was hidden… gone nonexistent. They wouldn't find anything on Sirius Lupin. He didn't have a past. Harry Potter still did but no one this side of the pond knew his name was Harry. His realtor thought he was an orphaned 18 year old named Sirius who'd lost his parents very young. Which he was… now.

He didn't have to worry about the problems Harry used to have. He didn't have a megalomaniac after him, a whole society hounding him, lying 'best friends', or manipulating old coots.

Now he was just an orphan (he'd had to keep that part of his story since saying he was got him out of having to provide parents for authority figures who asked) who became emancipated when he was 16 after his Aunt developed cancer and died. He'd had no relatives, nowhere to go, and a butt load of money. What good would it do to put "Sirius" in an orphanage when he could take care of himself? So he'd moved out and bought a house where it didn't remind him of his "dead Aunt".

It'd been easy to forge the documents for his new life. With the help of Sirius and Remus it was done before anyone else had even the slightest idea what was happening. After he'd killed the Dark Lord 2 months ago (1 of which was spent in coma), his life had been a living hell. He never had a moment of privacy; he had letters from practically every magical person and creature (that had hands) in Britain; and he'd found out that his friends weren't his friends.

Well, not all his friends. Just Ron and Hermione. And Dumbledore, if he was ever considered a friend. But they had betrayed him. Planned to kill him. He'd been lucky enough to overhear their plans before they were set in motion.

He'd been lying in his hospital bed, and they thought it funny to mock him to his "unconscious" face. But he'd been awake and could hear every word of their plan – how they were disappointed they hadn't been there when he killed Voldemort, so they could have finished him off. How they would have gotten all his fame and money and still will if he would just die.

Harry wasn't sure how they figured they'd get his money, but this was Dumbledore.

But now that word had gotten out that he'd survived the Final Battle, how could they do off with him? Maybe say his body couldn't take all the magical strain and shut down? Well, it didn't matter. Pomfrey said he could be out for 3-4 more days; they were in no rush.

So as soon as they left the hospital wing, he apparated to what should have been #12 Grimmauld Place, then proceeded to collapse. He had just enough energy to crawl to the door that had appeared (along with the rest of the house, but Harry wasn't exactly seeing straight) and knock. He hoped Sirius would hear, and he had.

Not more than 1 minute later Sirius and Remus both opened the door, letting a slumped Harry Potter inside. Harry almost didn't notice the disarrayed mess that was their clothes. He asked about that later, when he was conscious and the two older men just blushed. Remus quickly left the room, muttering something about how he was craving tea and if anyone would want some.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd interrupted. Not that they had anything to be ashamed of. Harry himself was bi, but he'd told this to no one, not even Ron and Hermione, for fear it'd get leaked to the Daily Prophet. Which he was now very happy about.

Harry had just laughed at them after they said they were afraid of his reaction, wondering if when living with those muggles he had learned that homosexuals were evil and unnatural.

He'd told them he was bi and thus quite comfortable with them, eager to see their reactions. It was pretty damn funny. Sirius had just taken a sip of tea, which ended up all over Remus.

But along with this information, he told them of what he'd heard in the hospital wing, and they'd both decided that it was best to leave England as it was all under Dumbledore's control. He wrote letters to his true friends – Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the other Weasley boys – to explain why he was going to leave, but not where to. Sirius and Remus promised to get the letters to them.

He had boarded the plane with little fuss. Sirius and Remus had accompanied him to the airport, and let him leave with a simple hug from both.

The plane ride had also been quiet. No one screamed or pointed at his scar, which was a rather nice change. Instead, he had been able to sit and watch a few movies on his laptop, and forget for a while. He didn't think much about his destination. All he knew was that it was a tiny, tiny little town, less than 2000 residents.

So where was the one place Dumbledore wouldn't look for Harry Potter, now Sirius Lupin?

Morganville, Texas, USA, North America.

**There's a poll on my profile for pairings. As you can see, I like slash, so I have no problem pairing Harry with Shane , Micheal, or Myrnin. I'm leaning toward Harry/Myrnin or Harry/Oliver. And I need the pairings soon! He'll be meeting the other characters in the next chapter! R&R please. You will get cyber cookies! **


	2. Australian

**A/N: Harry's meeting some of the Morganville characters in this chapter! And who do we know who can't resist hot British guys on motorcycles? Who wants to see Monica make an idiot of herself? And I'm bring Fred, Sirius, and Remus back from the dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

******Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

Harry had all his belongings stowed away in his pocket, contained in the bewitched shrinking trunk Remus had given him. He didn't have to worry about a Ministry of Magic over here – there was none. America was a magical dead zone since the Salem Witch Trials. There were a few moves when Voldemort first rose to power, but nothing above the hundreds.

The chances of _Sirius_ being found out as England's runaway savior was practically nil, especially when one takes into account his new hometown. This was a non-magical, regular small town, specifically chosen for it's out of the way location. He couldn't risk anyone finding out his secret. The people would probably freak out at the first sign of anything abnormal. At least he didn't have to get a job if he didn't want to. His parents had left him enough money to live comfortably for 3 life times. Remus had had Gringotts transfer money to the local Muggle- he mentally chastised himself for using the word; it was a habit he needed to break himself of-bank.

But he figured he'd get pretty bored after a while if he did nothing. Maybe some classes at TPU? Or a part time job at the local coffee shop? ...What was the name of that place again? He'd passed it on his way into town on his new motorcycle (courtesy of Sirius Sr. as Remus had affectionately dubbed him after Harry had chosen his new name.) Common Grounds. That was its name. Yes, perhaps a job there would keep him occupied enough.

He stepped onto the porch of his new home. He'd only seen pictures, but it was pretty nice. He looked over to his neighbor's house. Lights out and no car. It looked like a fraternity house, a mix between Gone with the Wind and The Munsters.

He shrugged and went to unlock his new house. The realtor had said it was newly painted and had new carpeting. Harry thought it was a nice touch, but didn't really care what it looked like. As long as it was his. He never really had something that was his alone. Oh, but also just as long as it had a fireplace.

He'd had the antique fireplace connected to the Floo network under a false name. Only Sirius Sr. and Remus knew his Floo address, since they were the only ones who knew exactly where he was. They had promised to visit when the Wizarding World had calmed down about his disappearance. At least Harry could still talk to them through it when he didn't feel like using his cell phone.

He touched the small, awkward thing in his pocket. Sirius Sr. and Remus had bought him a simple flip phone, which he considered a blessing. Having never had reason to own one, and no one around him having one either, he'd never touched one, let alone learned to use one. Anything unnecessarily complicated would have only confused him further. Luckily, the Dursleys had once used their house phone as a typical means of communication and he'd learned to use that.

_Couldn't be much different._

So he had just opened the door when he saw someone. This alone was not weird, seeing someone on a sidewalk. But he'd seen _no one_ when driving into and though town. A few cars, but that was it. And the sun had just set, so it was the time when people went indoors, not out.

He blinked again as he understood exactly what it was he was looking at.  
_What? _He thought to himself. _No, it couldn't be…But what could one of them be doing here? This tiny town couldn't attract more magical beings, could it_?

And it was just casually walking down the street. Harry knew not all _dark_ creatures were evil, but that was no reason not to be careful. What if it was evil? If it had somehow tracked him and was here to finish his Lord's bidding?

No, the Dark Lord was gone, and with him he is followers. But what were the chances? Harry slipped in the doorway and moved to a window that was a few feet away. He looked though and saw the vampire looking at his _neighbor's_ house.

What was going on? Was he not after Harry after all? Harry just wanted to sleep for a few hundred hours and forget anything magical had ever touched his life.

He felt for a light switch and flicked it on, resisting the urge to grab his wand and use a light spell. No matter what he did, he couldn't leave his wand behind. That had too many memories, and it felt like a part of him. But even so, he wanted to break himself of that habit too, the habit of using magic for everything.

The room was bare except for a couch and coffee table. The walls were a glossy white and the carpet was brown. He went down the hallway that had the bathroom and led to the kitchen. It had a fridge and stove, but nothing fancy. He'd pick up a microwave and toaster later.

The fridge was empty, so groceries were something he'd had to get tomorrow. He walked back down the hallway and up a set of stairs. It led to another hallway that had 4 bedrooms and a bathroom. He went into the master bedroom and pulled the small trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it. He pulled his over-sized clothes out and put them in an old dresser that was on the wall parallel to the queen bed in the room.

The room had the same walls and carpet as the living room. "This place needs some color," he muttered to himself, as he took in the dull white walls and brown carpet, as in the front room. He pointed his wand at the wall and whispered "Palleteus." The walls turned a deep forest green, the same as his eyes. He transfigured one of Dudley's old t-shirts and made a set of sheets_._

_But it probably could have fit without having to be transfigured. _

He made them black, not caring if his new room looked like it belonged to a Slytherin. Sirius had compared him to a Slytherin several times when they had been planning his escape.

When he was happy with his room, he went to see the other rooms and if they had any furniture he could transfigure. He passed a bathroom when he left his room and thought he was going to need a list to remember all the things he was going to need.

Appliances, groceries, toiletries, furniture (things bigger than he could transfigure), and other little things. There was a stand for a TV in one room the Harry shrunk so he could take it to his room to make into bookshelves.

He'd only brought a few books, but he wanted to expand his collection. Besides twin beds in each room, there was nothing else. And Sirius and Remus could decorate their own room.

Harry snickered at the thought. Sirius and Remus were fine with Harry knowing they were together, but it was funny when he saw Sirius trying to sneak his stuff into his old room.

Like it was a big deal if they shared a room. Sirius Sr. still ended up in Remus' room anyway, so they could share one here. Harry didn't care which.

He went back to his room and transfigured the bookshelves and put them by his bed. Today was Monday, and he didn't know when stores closed in America. And it was safer to stick to day light hours until he knew if it harmless or not.

It could drink animal blood (which is what most European vampires did to avoid trouble with the Ministry). But this was a totally random location, completely off the magical radar. It was better safe than sorry till he knew what he was dealing with.

He figured there was nothing left for him to do tonight so he pulled his new laptop (also courtesy of Sirius. "So even when we can't go there, we can still keep in touch. The Ministry is too stupid to look at electronics.") and started to type an email. He didn't include the vampire.

He might have been the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, and the Chosen One, but Sirius and Remus still treated him like their little "cub". He saw them as fathers in return, and was surprised when they suggested he leave the British Islands.

But now he was on his own. He finished a quick email, saying hi, talking about the house, and his new shopping list. He looked up the TPU website on a whim. Life wouldn't be so boring and it would stop him from becoming a hermit (not that Sirius would _ever _allow that). And a few classes looked interesting.

Philosophical studies and Honors Myth and Legend sounded interesting, and he could just take tests to get out of any core classes. People always thought he was stupid, that all he was good at was DADA, and no one knew he had read all of Dudley's school books.

He found muggle schooling fascinating. He was confident he could get into the classes he wanted, he just had to register. He looked at an application and saved it to his favorites to look at late. He logged off and changed into some night clothes before slipping into his new sheets, quickly falling asleep.

Even wizards were affected by jet lag(I've had jet lag from England to America, horrible, up at 1 am full of energy).

* * *

Harry awoke with sun light shining on his face. He'd have to make curtains later. He threw his sheets to the side and got up. Today he was going to take a tour of the town. He took a quick shower, using some soap he found under the counter. He was definitely getting some new soap and shampoo today. He transfigured his night shirt into a white towel. He grabbed a shirt and pants and got dressed after he was dry.

He checked his email and saw Sirius hadn't replied yet. He put his laptop in its carrying case and put the strap over his shoulder. He headed for the door. He looked at his neighbor's house out of the corner of his eye. Nothing. It was 8 am, so either they had early jobs or late jobs? Or maybe they were out of town?

He put on his motorcycle helmet and swung his leg over to sit on the seat. He turned on the engine and headed down the road. He decided to go see the coffee house he'd passed yesterday. It was right by TPU so he could see college students sitting at the tables when he parked. He had the only motorcycle and he drew attention. He'd told Sirius it would attract people. But Sirius had insisted.

And who could resist Sirius puppy dog eyes? Especially when he changed into Padfoot?

He pulled his helmet off and put it under his arm. Why were all those girls staring? God, he hated attention. He pushed open the door and looked around. Some people weren't looking at him. Some were blatantly staring at him. Didn't these people have anything better to do than look at him?

He walked to the counter and looked at the menu. Why did people need some many types of coffee? Extra Carmel Espresso Macchiato? What was even in that? He'd love to see Sirius drink that.

"What can I get you?" a pimply face teen asked him. "Just a small black coffee." He heard some girls a few feet away gasp. Could they be any more obvious about their ease dropping? And had they never heard a British accent?

"$1.50 please," the boy said. Harry paid and took his coffee when it was handed to him to a small table in the back. He set his helmet down and pulled his laptop out of the bag to check his email again. There was a reply now. He quickly opened it. Sirius was sure to make him feel better. He took a sip of his coffee – at least that (Word is telling me "which" is accurate, but personally I think "that" sounds more appropriate. Use either, I guess, it's not a huge deal) was good.

**Hey Cub!**  
**How's America treating you? That's one long shopping list you got. Good thing you got gold coming out your ass! Send us pictures when you get settled in. We got the letters to the kids. You should see what people are saying about your disappearance! Here are some news headings from the Prophet!**

**Boy Who Lived No Longer!**

**Vampires Chosen One! Guess what they say about you in here.**

**Savior In League With Giants!**

**The last one has nothing to do with your disappearance, but it was funny! Where did they ever even think of an article like that? Anyway, Moony says hi! And to not get into any trouble!**

**I just saw this muggle film called Saw, IT WAS AWESOME! You have to watch it! It's got rainbows and puppies, I promise! **

**Now to Sirius(haha) stuff, Dumbles is saying you went on a long vacation, and that he is in full contact with you. Ron and Hermione are saying the same things. And that if anyone wants to send you gifts, to send them to Hogwarts so they can sort through them. Lying thieves.**

**Ron's been banned from the Burrow, but he doesn't know why. It was pretty funny. As soon as Molly found out what her youngest son was doing, she had Bill put wards up to keep him out. Which is why he's at Hogwarts. Forge and Gred have vowed to make his and Hermione's lives living hell. I support them 100%! Charlie offered to set a dragon on them. I didn't think you'd be too happy about that so I called him off.**

**Ginny wanted to send them Howlers, but Author stopped her. Percy's still got his wand up his ass, so don't expect anything from him. **

**Neville was appalled to hear what his so called friends were doing. Luna just had a frown and said they should pray the Nargles get them before Molly does. Amelia Bones is the new Minister of Magic, so hopefully she'll leave you alone. She's smart and will see you want to be left alone. **

**I hear every single girl under 45 is crushed your gone. Word is you're the most eligible bachelor in England, to bad you're not _in_ England, huh?**

**Well, gotta go, Moony's trying to get me to go out, saying we have to make up for lost time now that I'm declared innocent.  
Padfoot**

Harry smiled as he finished Sirius letter. He could never be serious, could he? He was about to start a reply when a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw a blondie standing over him with two girls standing behind her. "Hi, I'm Monica. I heard your accent and knew you were from out of town. Since I'm the Mayor's sister, I figured it'd only be polite to offer to show you the _town_."

Funny, he got the feeling she wanted to show him more than the town. And he might be bi, but he preferred guys. And it _was _obvious he was from out of town, unless other townspeople randomly had British accents. And was she trying to be subtle? Well, she wasn't succeeding. Harry just smiled politely and shook his head.

"No thank you. I can find my way around." He went back to his email before he heard her cough. "Well, I'm always up to helping new people. Here's my number. "She pulled out a pen and tried to take Harry's hand.

"Again, no thank you." He said as politely as he could as he pulled his hand back. A few people behind her were gaping at him. Had he done something wrong? Was being polite to people an insult in America?

She suddenly had a sneer on her fake face. "Think you Australian people are too good for us Americans?"

...What? Australian? Did she really just say that?

"Um, excuse me, but I'm British, not Australian. And I just don't need a tour guide." Her eyes flashed with fire, ohh, did he make her mad? He thought he heard one of the girls behind her growl, wow. Ok, these people were crazy.

Time to get away from here. He closed his laptop and put it in his bag. "Sorry, but I gotta go." He grabbed his helmet and walked past her. "You'll regret turning me down," she said ominously when he passed.

She was threatening him? "I've seen scarier things than you," he said back cheerfully. Yeah, like dark lords, giant snakes, Death Eaters, vampires, werewol- his thought was cut off when a hippie walked thought the door. Man, did he look beat.

And not only that, but pale. Harry stiffened. What were two vampires doing in this town? The hippie walked behind the counter and through a door the said "office". Did these people know what he was? Several people had waved to him, which he had answered with a nod. Monica had got a giddy look on her face when he came through the door.

"You'll learn your place now. Oliver won't have you disrespecting people in his place, especially me!" So the vampires name was Oliver. And Monica looked like the cat that ate the canary. So she knew what he was and she was going to have him come after Harry?

Monica waved her hand at the girl behind her left went and knocked on the door "Oliver" had went through. He opened the door, looking none too pleased. He growled out a few words, and the girl said some back. He sighed and started to walk over. He looked very annoyed. But Monica didn't seem to notice his look, which was aimed at her.

"Monica, I am not your lap dog. I don't do your bidding. Not stop making trouble and leave before I call Richard. You know you're on thin ice. I'm tired and _hungry_, so don't make me mad."

With that he left without even looking at Harry. And with the way he stressed the word "hungry" and several people's reactions around them, they _all _knew what that meant. Why were vampires being so open, and why would he allow so many people to know what he was? And why did he get a vague feeling he was dealing with Snape?

**So there it is! Chapter 2! He met Oliver(kinda) and Monica! And got on Monica's bad side, ohh. And she got told off by Oliver! And if you've ever heard an Australian accent, you know it sounds like a British one. I've heard both, thanks to my Australian friends and my trip to England last summer.**

**R&R.**


	3. Jason

**evilangelica-I don't hate Ron or Hermione or anything. I do however have feelings of a darker nature towards Dumbledore, I mean, he had no control over Harry, but he still thought he could control Harry's life! I don't think my school's principle could have that much control over my life. And he never listened to Harry when he asked for help! But I just had to find something the would push Harry to leave England. I read stories where their bad and good. **

**THANKS to: evilangelica, Ryle Cullen, Candinaru25, waffleslayer**

**OH! And for the record, this takes place the day after they get back from Dallas, so right after the end of Kiss of Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Today Harry will meet: Hannah, Richard, and Jason (who thinks Jason should get a little crush? it'll happen if you don't review telling me not to!) and Eve!**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

Monica sputtered. "B-but Oliver, this guy was disrespecting me! Do something! Throw him out!"

Oliver stopped and turned. "Monica, you are the only one to be known to disrespect people in this shop, let alone this town. Stop making trouble and leave." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. This guy was used to people following his orders.

_I wonder who he was when he was alive. How old is he?_ Oliver finally seemed to notice him. "Great, just what we need. More new residents who don't know the rules." The last part was said in a whisper so low Harry almost didn't hear it.

What rules? Concerning the vampires? And it was because he was new, so all longtime residents knew? But if there were rules, then the vampires must have some system for not killing all the people in town.

Oliver had turned and went back to his office. Monica was pouting. "You'll learn your place soon enough, I know more than him." She gave him a superior look. Well, if they wanted to be secret, they really shouldn't have told her. She practically told him that _something,_ not someone, was going to come after him.

And hadn't she said her brother was the mayor? Poor town…

She stuck up her nose and turned, her sidekicks following suit. She walked to the door and gave him one last look before opening the door and leaving.

Well, at least she didn't have his name. But the vampires could probably sniff him out if they wanted. He would be a new smell in the town. Oliver had said _more,_ so they recently had had new residents. _I wonder who they were. Are they still alive?_ Oliver had sounded really annoyed, so maybe they were, and he wasn't allowed to kill them.

Of course, a job here was probably not going to work now.

"Don't mess with Monica." A voice from his left said. There was a girl sitting a few feet away. The girl had a backpack, so he figured she was a student.

"She'll run you out of town. Last person she wanted gone was forced to move. She's ok. But the person before her wasn't so lucky. Monica killed his sister. I think those two are actually together now – strange how things work out."

The girl got up and walked out the door. Wow, so Monica _was _a crazy bitch. And if she had killed, why wasn't she in prison? Maybe her brother paid off the jury?

But at least the big bad vampire didn't seem to like her. Hopefully, if he stayed out of his way, he wouldn't come after Harry.

* * *

Harry quickly finished his coffee and left. No point in staying. When he walked by, some girls giggled. God, he hated that! Always being the center of attention. There were even a few people crowding around his bike. They giggled too as he neared. He put on his helmet so they couldn't see his scowl. They parted for him and he climbed on his bike. He heard squeals as he took off.

He drove around the town, just looking at all the shops. He found a small appliance store and went in. He looked around for a toaster, coffee maker, and microwave.

He was looking at coffee makers when he saw a black woman in a police uniform. She had a badge that said "Chief". She was young, just a few years older than him. And she was standing right in front of the coffee makers.

He went over and stood a few feet away. There were so many different kinds! Why would he want so many different features? He located the simplest one and grabbed the box. "Hey, you're the new resident, right?" she said holding he hand out.

Harry noticed her scars, but didn't stare. He hated people staring at his scars. Especially since he got his new ones. His new scar was from his left ear to his jaw. If he wore his hair long, you couldn't see it, but he had cut it when he moved.

"Yeah, Sirius Lupin. I take it you're the police chief?" He said, pointing at her badge. She nodded, "Hannah Moses. And Sirius? Really? And British, it'll be good to get a little diversity in this town." She didn't stare at his scars and he took her hand. Harry wondered if she knew about the vampires; she was police chief after all. "Yeah, I was named after a family friend. And I'd imagine there are not a lot of new people moving here. Besides college students."

"Yeah, and they usually transfer after a year or 2… So, have you been invited to the town welcoming party?" Harry frowned, what kind of party was that?

"No, what is it?"

"Oh, you just meet the mayor and some local business owners." Harry remembered Monica, "If the mayor is anything like his sister, I don't want to meet him. And she can't exactly keep a secret." He said, letting it be known that she had told him a secret. Hopefully Hannah would pick up that he was talking about the vampires.

Hannah did look like she got it, and she didn't look happy. "Monica is an idiot. Richard is actually competent. And if you know… why aren't you trying to get out of here? Not that you could, but most people would try. And you're not even freaking out! I'm going to have to call Amelie, maybe she'll finally do something about Monica and her big mouth."

Hannah seemed like a good person, so if she liked "Richard", he might not be so bad. And who was "Amelie"?

"I thought they wouldn't let me leave, so why even bother trying? I figure the humans here knew, and you're still living, so they can't just be keeping people around for food."

"This is all supposed to be explained in the meeting. I'm going to have to tell Amelie you know, but you still have to come to the meeting so you know the rules and to possibly take a protector."

"Protector?"

"Yeah, a vampire who's responsible for you. I know that sounds bad, but they protect you from other vampires. Just come to the meeting. I'll see if we can have it tonight. I doubt you're doing anything?"

Harry shook his head. This was a lot to take in. Most likely the vampires ran the town, but Harry wasn't sure if he wanted a "protector". He'd had enough of people "protecting" him. Hannah pulled out a small phone and typed in a number.

"Yeah, I need a newcomers meeting tonight." Someone said something on the other side. "I know its last minute, but there has to be one." More talking on the other side. "Well, blame Monica! She's decided she's the welcoming committee." More talking. "Good. If the founder isn't happy, tell her to talk to Monica. And Oliver too."

Hannah put the phone back in her pocket and smiled, but it looked strained.

"Well now, there's a meeting tonight. It'll just be me, Richard, Oliver, and the founder. Oliver is the local coffee shop owner, and the second oldest vamp in town, I think. Then the founder is, well, the founder of Morganville. Oldest vamp in the world. Do _not_ mess with either of them. They'll be at your house around 6 tonight."

Oliver, the hippie from the coffee shop? And the oldest vampire in the _world_? What about all those Harry'd fought against in the war? "Okay." Harry said. It wasn't like he was going to say no. He was in vampire territory.

Hannah smiled again. "Good. Richard and I will arrive first, just so we can stop you from doing anything stupid when they arrive. Not that you will, but if you're anything like your neighbors, we don't want trouble. Especially with Oliver."

"Yeah, he didn't seem to like me." Harry decided not to mention his neighbors. Hannah's eyes widened.

"You've met Oliver?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, at common Grounds. He didn't look too good."

Hannah gave him a genuine smile. "He had just dealt with your neighbors, so he probably wasn't in the best of moods. I personally like them, but they can be a pain in the neck when they get into trouble."

Hah, that sounded like a description someone would give about him and- _those two_. "So try not to make trouble. And don't get in _their_ way. Anything else I need to know to keep me alive to see tomorrow?"

Hannah looked thoughtful. "Don't think so. Just act normal. And treat meeting the Founder the way you would the Queen. That's about it."

The Queen? Well, Harry supposed, she_ was _the Queen of Morganville. "Okay, I suppose I should go tidy up for the Queen. I'll expect you sometime before 6 you said?" Hannah nodded. "Well, I still have a few things to pick up for the house. See you tonight."

Harry waved and walked to another section of the store and quickly found a toaster and microwave. He paid for his purchase, which added up to about $110, which he estimated was about 70₤. _Not bad,_ Harry thought.

He cast a wandless and wordless Notice-Me-Not charm and headed to the alley besides the appliance store to shrink the boxes. He didn't do wandless and wordless spells often, keeping it a secret so he could have one up on any death eaters back in England. He could only do small charms and spells, anyway.

After he had shrunken his boxes and his bag with his laptop, he put them in his pocket and started to leave the alley. Then he heard a rustle coming from a few garbage cans a few feet away. It sounded like a groan. Harry put his wand away and hoped he wouldn't bump into any vampires into the alley. It could just be playing a trick on him.

But then he heard a swear and some coughing. And he recognized that sound, someone was coughing up blood. Harry crept over to the sound that was still being muffled by the garbage. He grabbed the bag that was on top and moved it to the side. Whatever he was expecting, it was not a boy about 16 covered in blood.

It looked like most of the blood was coming from his nose, and a little running out of his mouth. Well, now what? He couldn't just leave him; maybe Hannah was still in the store?

Harry sighed and went out, still with the charm intact, and brought his bike into the alley. He shrunk it and pocketed it. He knew the boy wouldn't appreciate what he was about to do, he certainly wouldn't if their roles were reversed.

He moved the rest of the garbage bags off the boy and picked the boy up. _He's way too light_, Harry thought. The boy probably weighed about as much as he did at 16. He had the unconscious boy in his arms and thought of his new home's living room.

He felt the semi-familiar sensation of being pulled apart atom by atom, and then put back together.

When he opened his eyes he was in his new living room and the boy in his arms started shaking. He quickly ran to the downstairs bathroom as fast as he could without jostling the boy too much. He had just made it in front of the toilet when the boy gave lurch and vomit came from his mouth.

Harry put the boy down as he threw up what was in his stomach. Harry moved the boy's fringe out of his eyes and rubbed his back. No one ever said Harry didn't have a mothering side.

Soon the boy would become aware he was in a place he didn't recognize and freak out. Harry just hoped he could help the boy then get him where he was safe from whoever had done this to him.

The boy was now dry heaving, so Harry knew he would probably want something to wash the taste out of his mouth. Harry put a hand behind his back and summoned a glass. He filled it with water from the sink and put in the boys sight.

The boy(_I really have to find out his name_, Harry thought) shakily grabbed it and took a sip. After a few seconds he spit it into the toilet. He did this a few times before he could actually swallow. When he finished all he could, he set it on the floor next to him.

"W-what, where am I?" He was able to get out before coughing. "Shh, you're alright. You're at my house. I'm Sirius, I just moved here. Do you want more water?"

He shook his head and groaned. "Why, why are you helping me?"

Wasn't that always the question?

"I'm helping you because you needed help. I'm going to get a washcloth to help get that blood off you. It must have been a pretty bad fight." Harry walked out side of the bathroom and grabbed a paper and transfigured it into a washcloth. He went back into the bathroom and ran some water over it.

He offered it to the boy, unsure if he would have to help him. But the boy was able to grab it and wipe his face. The boy, Gerald, Harry decided to call him until he knew his name, grimaced when he saw the blood. "I'm not gonna ask what happened, I'm not gonna cause you any trouble, okay? Just gonna make sure you're ok then you can go."

Harry stood a few feet away by the door as Gerald sat on the floor wiping the blood off his face. After about 5 minutes his face was almost clean. "Jason." Harry raised an eyebrow; well, Gerald was close.

"Hello Jason. I said I wasn't going to ask, but it is curious to find a teenage boy beaten in an alleyway." Jason gave him a look.

"What town did you live in?" Harry smiled at his sarcastic tone. It was good, but he had nothing on Snape and Voldemort. "Surrey, England. Just got here yesterday actually." Harry said with a smirk at Jason's surprised face.

"Didn't catch the accent?" Jason shook his head. "Well, England doesn't have that much crime." Well, the muggle world didn't as far as he knew. Jason was breathing normally now and Harry could see that he didn't have that many cuts, mostly bruises. The blood had come from his nose and mouth, and was now all over the front of his shirt.

"I'll get you a shirt and something to put on those bruises. You just stay here in case you get sick again." Harry left the bathroom and went to his room to grab a shirt. He grabbed the first one on top, seeing that it was one of the ones Herm- _she _made him buy on a Hogsmead trip. He didn't have any attachment to it so it should be fine.

He went to a bag to the left and took out a bruise balm. After he had those two things, he went back to the bathroom. He found Jason leaning on the wall opposite the toilet.

"Here's a shirt, and a balm that will help your bruises disappear in about two days." He motions for Jason to take off his shirt, and swore he saw a blush. "I went to boarding school and shared a dorm with 6 other guys; it's nothing I haven't seen before. Now off." Jason took his shirt off with a little more blushing.

It was kinda cute. But then Harry saw the bruises littered across Jason's chest. He had to stop himself from growling, who would do this?

Harry was pretty sure that if just being bare chested made Jason blush, then having Harry put the balm on would probably be not such a good idea. Harry laid the shirt on the counter and held out the small container. "Just put on a thin layer over the bruises."

Jason nodded, "What's your name anyway?" Harry could have sworn he had told Jason his name was Siri- wait. He must have thought Harry said serious! "My name is Sirius, like the star, and yes, I've heard all the jokes." Jason nodded as he spread the balm tenderly over his bruises.

After a minute Jason had all his bruises covered. It rubbed into the skin so it wouldn't make the shirt stick. Jason slipped into Harry's shirt, and even thought it fit Harry, it was a bit big on Jason. Jason stood awkwardly in the bathroom in front of Harry.

_Did I look like that when I was 16? _Harry thought. Skinny, awkward, and skittish. "You can go if you want. I don't want anything from you." Because he knew from experience that most people wanted something when they helped you, whether it was for you to save the world or die so they could have your money.

Jason nodded in a jerking motion and made to leave the bathroom. Harry got out of his way and let him pass. "H- How did I get here?" Crap! How to explain this? "Well, the alley I found you in was only a couple of blocks away, I carried you."

The blush was back. But Jason also had a confused look on his face. Thankfully, it didn't look like he was going to question Harry. Harry'd been hoping Jason wouldn't have remembered when he'd been dumped. Jason headed for the front door and opened it. He stopped before stepping out the door to turn to Harry and say "Um, Sirius. Ah, thanks." Then he walked out the door and closed it.

Well, at least some people here were decent. But he had to wonder who did this to Jason, and what he'd done to deserve it. Jason didn't look like the type to cause trouble, just a bit sarcastic.

Harry sighed and went to the bathroom. There was puke in the toilet and blood on the floor. Harry flushed the toilet and spelled away the blood.

Harry looked at a clock and saw that it was only about 12. He had 6 hours to clean, and he still had to get some groceries and toiletries. He pulled out the boxes and unshrunk them on the kitchen counter. He'd just leave those there till he had time to set them up. He went to the fridge to see how big it was.

He was glad he'd had the realtor hook everything up, from electricity to water. Now all he had to do was get a TV if he wanted, not that he thought he'd want one.

He went to the backdoor and walked out to the backyard. It wasn't very big backyard, but enough for him to unshrink his bike and bag. He walked his bike from the backyard to the street through a side door. He didn't notice his neighbors curtains move slightly.

* * *

"So _that's _the new guy! Hey CB, wanna go say hi?" Eve said with a grin. She laughed when she heard Shane growl. Claire just shook her head and started to pack her bag for school.

* * *

Harry was exhausted. He had just pulled up to his house from getting some groceries and toiletries. He'd been followed almost the entire time by squealing girls.

It was 5, so he'd really have to hurry. He unshrank his groceries on the kitchen counter and packed his toiletries under the sink. He didn't have anything cluttering the living room so he went to put away the groceries and unpack the coffee maker, toaster, and microwave. He was just finishing plugging in all the appliances when he heard a knock at his down.

The clock said 5:45, so it must be Hannah and Richard, the mayor. He headed for the door and didn't bother to look through. _Who else would come to my house? _He thought. He really should have though, because he would have seen a Goth girl on the other side, not Hannah and Richard.

He opened the door, and just blinked at the girl. "HI! I'm Eve, your neighbor. You just moved here, right?"

Harry just nodded, "I brought you some cookies!" Eve brought up a plate of cookies, looked like chocolate chip. "Um, hello. I'm Sirius Lupin. Yes, I just moved here. Um, thanks." He took the cookies. Would it be rude not to ask her in?

"Like the accent, did you know there's a little stain of blood on your shirt?" She still had a cheery smile on her face, so maybe she was used to blood.

She pointed to a small patch near the bottom, _must have gotten there when I was carrying Jason. Better change it before the vampires get here._

"Didn't come from you, did it?" Harry shook his head, "Just helping someone out. Sorry, but I have some people coming over very soon. And I should probably change this shirt."

Eve nodded, "Welcoming meeting?" She didn't sound like she was happy. Harry nodded. "Hope you're not too freaked out." She muttered. So, she was a longtime resident and knew? "Well, I'll let you get ready, bye!" Harry waved as Eve went to the house next to his. _Are these the neighbors Hannah liked? The ones who caused trouble?_

Harry closed the door and set the plate of cookies on the counter and went to get a new shirt. He had just made it downstairs when he heard another knock, 5:50. He opened the door and there was Hannah with a man behind her. "Hey Sirius, this is Richard Morrell."

**omg, I was almost convinced to change the pairing to Harry/Jason just from writing this chapter! R&R.!**


	4. Welcoming Meeting

**Hello, sorry for the late update, but for future warning, all updates will be irregular unless someone yells at me, or I get lots of reviews! I am introducing Amelie, and she will be saying some French, so look for the translations at the bottom of this chapter! And I'm making Harry know French, let's just say Fleur taught him!**

**THANKS to: jgood27, rosewatery, and evilangelica!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville or Harry Potter T-T**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

"Hello Richard, please come in." Harry moved out of the way of his two guests.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Harry asked, being a good host. He wasn't really sure was the proper etiquette was when you had guests coming to tell you the town you chose to move to is run by vampires. Though he was pretty sure he shouldn't offer the vampires a drink.

Hannah and Richard exchanged a look and shook their heads. "No, best not. And you probably shouldn't offer your next guest a drink, Mr. Lupin. I was told my sister has been... telling town secrets that are not hers to tell. I'm sorry if this caused you any stress. But I can assure you that as long as you stay out of trouble, you'll be fine."

_Good thing to tell a trouble magnet, he's probably just jinxed me. At least he seems nicer than his sister... And he has a nice ass. _Harry thought as he led them to the living room, behind Richard.

"Please, just Sirius. And vampires aren't that scary." Richard raised and eyebrow and nodded. _Crap._

"Well, some vampire here are very scary, just because their crazy. And most demand respect for being a _superior _race. But Amelie deserves that respect. Oliver will just kill you if you disrespect him, so it's just best to avoid him." Richard said as he looked at the bat shaped cookies on Harry's counter.

"My neighbor just dropped those off."

Hannah laughed, "Eve, right? No one else in this town would do anything with bat shaped cookies." Harry nodded.

"Well, if you've met her, have you met her roommates?" Richard asked, looking slightly nervous. _Interesting._

"No, she came over right before you got here. She seemed... nice, how bad can her roommates be?" Hannah snorted.

"They're not _bad_ per se, entertaining as hell maybe." Hannah said.

"But they're not big on the respect I was talking about. But they always seem to come out on top, so don't get on their bad side. And to do that you just don't threaten them, so that should be easy. But somehow over half the town has gotten on their bad side." Richard had a thoughtful look on his face.

_"Half _the town? She couldn't have been more than 18. How old are her roommates?" If they made Richard look nervous, they must be pretty bad, but Eve seemed nice.

"Michael is 19, Shane and Eve are 18, and Claire is 17. And Claire's the one with connections. But she's as sweet as a sugar. She only goes after the bad guys, same with the others." Hannah explained. She turned to Richard, "And they're the ones everyone needs to respect. They get things done. Claire has gotten Amelie to let humans fight back when a vampire attacks them, since the vampire should be going to the blood back."

_Blood bank?_

"Right, that'll be explained when the others get here. It's just like giving blood, and it's part of a tax. Just a pint a month. You give it at the hospital, so professionals draw it. But there's a curfew for the humans so they don't get picked up by the... less than law-abiding vampires."

_What did I get into when I moved here?_

"Amelie and Oliver should be here any minute, any last questions? Amelie will be able to explain all this better." Hannah asked.

"Yes, do people outside of this town know about vampires?" Harry asked. What if they knew about the magical world? He didn't feel like having to move again.

"No, Amelie moved all the remaining vampires in the world here a couple of decades ago. These are the last in the entire world." Richard said. _Well, Amelie, what about all those I fought in the war?_

"That's right, and I do all I can to keep us from being made into an endangered species. Ce serait terrible." Harry turned around to see the female equivalent of Dumbledore, but a much colder version.

Hannah and Richard nodded as a sign of respect to Amelie, and she nodded back. Well, they were the human leaders of her town after all.

"Certaines personnes pourraient ne pas le voir comme ça." Amelie turned her head to Harry, "Êtes-vous une de ces personnes?" Her voice very icy.

"No, I'm not, as long as I'm left alone." Harry wouldn't be intimidated but this ice queen. Though the confused faces of Hannah and Richard were pretty funny.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, as long as you follow town laws, you should be fine. I make _all_ my citizens follow the laws, or suffer the consequences." Amelie moved farther into the living room and sat gracefully on Harry's couch. It looked very odd, seeing this ice queen on his old couch.

Her body guards moved to stand behind the couch. Harry wasn't really surprised she had some. She looked at the entry way and to the closed door. "Oliver, you may come in. But know this is a onetime entry pass. If Mr. Lupin does not allow you in..." She trailed off.

The door opened and the hippie from Common Grounds came in. "You give these people to much freedom Amelie."

Amelie raised an eyebrow at him_ (how did she make that look so regal?). "_Safety in one's own home is not freedom Oliver." He seemed really angry, so Harry held back a comment.

"Of course Amelie," but it didn't look like he agreed with her. "So, we're here because Monica couldn't keep her mouth shut. She's almost cost this town its security. You'll have to do something about her sooner or later."

Amelie waved her hand at him, most likely telling to shut up. "Well, when that time comes, I'll take care of it. But now we're here to help Mr. Lupin learn the town laws. Tell me Mr. Lupin, what did you think when Ms. Morrell hinted there were vampires here?"

Her stare was unwavering, like she was reading him mind. But his occlumency shields were up, and he didn't feel her probing. Now the question was, did she know who he was? He didn't change his appearance, so if she knew about the war, she should know him. And her face wasn't giving anything away. Maybe he should just say he knew about vampires? Otherwise they would get suspicious about why he knew so much about them.

"I was thinking about how I should have seen the last of you in the Second War."

No one responded to his answer. He was pretty sure he saw Amelie's eyes widen a fraction though. "W- What?" Hannah gasped after a few seconds.

"Yes, I thought I wouldn't see another vampire after I moved here. But this is just my luck." Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you seemed to be confused, but the only vampires in the world live here. No not in England." She said coldly.

"Well, that's where _you're_ mistaken. I know for a fact there are vampires in England, or Scotland. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be happy that you're telling muggles about your existence." She was starting to looked confused, so maybe she didn't know, but how was that possible?

But then Oliver spoke up, "You're saying there are vampires in England? That's impossible, they all moved here! Or they died." Insert look at Amelie. _Ohh, I wonder what their story is._

"I'm saying, from your reactions, that you didn't know there are vampires left. Which is odd. Where you never contacted by Voldemort?" After all, Voldemort contact all vampires, even ones in Africa and China.

Now everyone looked confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you talking about?" Amelie asked.

Wow, how could this entire town totally escape the attention of the war and Voldemort?

"This might take a while, if you don't know it. And it's against the law to tell them." Harry pointed to Richard and Hannah, who had been quiet throughout the meeting since the vampires had gotten here.

"Why?" Richard asked.

Harry sighed, this was going to get complicated, but the less people who knew, the better. And he wasn't going to tell them his involvement in the war.

"It's something you either know or you're not allowed to know. Seeing as how you're over 11 and don't know, you can't know. But them," He pointed to the vampires, "they're part of it, their supposed to know." Harry told them. He hoped they would leave it.

"Ms. Moses, Mr. Morrell you may leave." Well, that was a simple dismissal.

Hannah and Richard left after looking at Harry.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, if you could now explain how you know of the existence of vampires and what is it we should know?" Amelie asked politely, though it sounded more like a command.

"What it is you should know is the Wizarding World? I know there's no American Ministry, but I surprised no one's told you. In Europe, vampires have to be registered so the wizards can keep track of them. The wizards are a pompous race, so they feel everyone should be under their control. Never mind that their all idiots."

Silence.

"Wizards? Really, you expect us to believe that? And how would you know? Are you a wizard?" Oliver sneered.

"Yes, I am a wizard, but I couldn't handle their stupidity so I left after the war was over. I can show you some magic if you don't believe it."

"Please, if you will." Amelie said.

Harry slipped his wand from its holster and tried to think of a way to show them magic. Transfiguration maybe? He picked up a book that was on is coffee table and pointed his wand at it and whispered, "_Lapifors_."

The book began to shape into a ball and grow fur. It made a squeaking noise and a little nose poked out from the fur.

"This is known as transfiguration, I transfigured a book into a rabbit. There are many types of magic but they really aren't important." Harry whispered the counter spell and the rabbit turned back to a book.

"You'll most likely never run into another wizard in America, so all you need to know is that if you were to meet one, is to run. They can destroy you with a flick of their wrist. Although they might be so arrogant that you have a shot. It's hard to find a wizard who's not cocky. And most likely you'll never want to go to England again if you don't want to have a bunch of useless laws on you. So that's all you really need to know." Harry finished.

"Well, I learned a lot more than I thought I would in this meeting, Mr. Lupin. I assume you're no threat to us, like the rest of your kind apparently are?" Amelie asked, standing.

"Right, I moved here to escape the wizards. I'm no threat to anyone if they don't threaten me first. I just want a normal, simple life." Oliver snorted. "This town is run by vampires, life here is not simple."

"Well, if I stay out of their way, will they leave me alone? Am I aloud to defend myself if they attack unprovoked?"

Amelie interrupted Oliver, "Yes, they will leave you alone if you follow the rules. And you are allowed to defend yourself, as long as the vampire does not die. We will handle them then. The rules are explained in this book." One of her guards pulled a small book out of his jacket and handed it to Amelie who handed it to Harry.

"It contains all the laws concerning vampires, but most is common sense, though most humans seem to be lacking that particular trait. Reading and you should be fine monsieur jeunes."

"Merci." Harry said. Amelie started to the door and one of the guards opened the door. "Oliver, I believe the meeting is over. You may leave now." With that, Oliver was, what it looked like, forced from the house.

"Au revoir." Amelie said before walking out the door and the last guard followed, closing it.

_Damn it, what did I get myself into?_

**Translations:**

Ce serait terrible- it would be terrible

Certaines personnes pourraient ne pas le voir comme ça-Some people might not see it like that

Êtes-vous une de ces personnes-Are you one of those people

monsieur jeunes- young sir

merci-thank you

Au revoir- good bye

**Chapter 4! I decided to not have Harry meet Myrnin at the meeting, because? Why would Amelie allow her biggest secret to meet the new resident? He'll just have to wait till later.**


	5. regular meetings

**HEY, sorry for the wait, but I've had CST, been sick, studying for AP tests, and had an interview for Middle College. And now I'm writing this while watching Deathly Hollows part 1 and the new Doctor Who episode!**

**THANKS to: evilangelica, person7087, Riku Lupo, and spriter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

It had been a week since the meeting. Harry hadn't gone out since then, but he signed up for some classes at TPU over the Internet. He was going to TPU today to give them his "transcripts". Or Sirius Lupin's transcripts. The grades were mostly A's with a few B's scattered in.

He'd told Sirius and Remus about the classes, but not the vampires, in an email a few days ago. He wasn't sure what they would do if they knew, so he was hoping to put it off for as long as possible.

Harry showered and got dressed when he woke up that morning. He was glad he didn't have to wear robes and cloaks; they always made him feel girly. He looked in his fridge and saw he was getting low on a few items, so he would go shopping after he dropped off his transcripts. He made a quick list and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the file containing the papers and his helmet.

* * *

Harry closed the door to the headmaster's office. All he had planned to do was drop off his file! Not get pulled into a discussion about British politics! Just because he was British doesn't mean he knew every British politician for Merlin's sake.

Harry sighed and started to walk away before he heard a voice behind him say, "Il peut être très bavard, oui?" Harry turned around and saw Amelie standing in the corner. "Bonjour Amelie," he replied.

"I've been informed that you're taking some interesting courses Mr. Lupin," Amelie said, switching to English.

"Sirius, please. And I thought that I'd get bored doing nothing but sitting around all day. I figured this would be good for me, and the courses _do_ sound interesting."

There was no one else near, not even Amelie's guards. "Sirius, then. Yes, I believe you'll learn a lot in those classes." There was something in her eyes, Harry saw. Like she knew something he didn't. Was it connected to his classes? He knew very few people bothered with the ones he was taking.

"I know a young woman in those classes; she'll be able to help you. I believe she's also your neighbor. Well, isn't that convenient?" Amelie said with a small smile, which itself was disconcerting. _She's definitely planning something._

"I'm afraid I must be going. Passez une bonne journée." Harry suspected that he was one of the only people in town that spoke French, so she was taking the opportunity to speak it, but he didn't mind – he liked the practice.

* * *

Harry was walking through the TPU campus, just looking at the buildings. He didn't expect to see a red-faced Monica running at him. As soon as she had a grip on his shirt she pulled him behind a building.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? You have no right to get me in trouble for things I didn't do! And you're not allowed to go to this college! I won't share air with the likes of you!"

Harry was picking up that she didn't like him.

"I didn't get you in trouble for things you didn't do," he said, trying to get her to let go of his shirt. For such a small girl, she was surprisingly strong.

"Yes you did! You told Richard I told you about the vampires! You are a liar. I demand that you leave this college and tell Richard that you were wrong." Harry sighed; won't he ever get a break?

"I won't, because you did tell me about them. And know you're attracting a scene and people might overhear you talking about them. How are you related to Richard? I can't see the resemblance." He knew insulting her probably wasn't a good idea, but she was getting on his last nerve.

Monica looked around and saw that she was attracting a crowd. "Is this any of your business?" She yelled at them. The crowd slowly dissipated. She smirked, _great. _She turned back to him. "Well now, they're gone. Now leave and tell Richard you're wrong, and Oliver had better not have heard of this if you want to continue to live here." _Goody, more threats._

"I've already met Oliver and Amelie. I don't know what they'll do, but they didn't seem pleased with you. There's not really anything you can do to me that will bother me, and I'm going to college here whether you like it or not." Monica looked like she wanted to scream but she turned around and marched in the opposite direction.

"Well, it's nice to see someone else beside me tell her off. She gets a big head sometimes." Harry turned to see a short girl come out a door behind them. She looked about 17, with short read hair. "Hi, I'm Claire Danvers. You must be Sirius Lupin." Harry nodded, wondering how she knew his name.

"Yes, and are we the only ones how tell her off? I imagine she gets on a lot of people's nerves." Claire laughed. "Yeah, she does, but people are afraid of her. She's not afraid to get dirty when it comes to pay back. Killing doesn't even bother her." Claire looked bitter, so Harry assumed she had personally experienced the pay back she spoke of.

"Well, she can't exactly do much to me. Plus, I don't think Amelie would be too happy if I died. She really likes having someone to speak French to."

"She does at that. I don't understand it completely, but I usually get the gist of what she's saying. I overheard you say you're going here, what classes are you taking?"

"Philosophical studies and Honors Myth and Legend."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Really? I have those, not many people in them. Any reason?" she asked.

"They just looked interesting," he shrugged.

Claire looked skeptical, but nodded. "Well, I have a class in 5, so I better go. See you." Claire waved and walked away. It was then that Harry realized that that was probably his neighbor that he just met. Claire, the one who got Amelie to let humans fight back.

She definitely wasn't what he expected.

* * *

Harry stopped by the UC to get some coffee before going to the grocery store. He saw Eve working the counter and she waved him over. "Hey! I didn't know you were taking classes here. Met anyone yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I met your roommate, Claire. And Monica, well, I met her awhile ago and she decided I need to be yelled at. Is she always like that? I don't think I could handle that every day. I feel sorry for Richard." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, Dick is ok compared to most around here. Not sure why he's always defending her. People don't exactly take care of family around here. And you met Claire? Ain't she the cutest little nerd you ever met?" She kept talking, but Harry zoned out. Seeing Eve talk about her friend made him miss his. He still felt the betrayal, but they were his friends for _seven _years. Or at least he thought they were friends.

Were they just pretending the entire time? But he missed the others too. Forge and Gred, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Damn, he was getting homesick.

"So, what do you think?" Eve asked_. What?_

"What? Sorry, I spaced off." Eve nodded, "Yeah, I do too sometimes. I asked if you would come over for dinner tomorrow so you can meet Shane and Michael! I'm sure you've heard of them by now. And I can assure you that everything is true." Then she giggled.

She seemed nice, and so did Claire; could the others be that bad? "Sure."

* * *

Harry was walking up to his house when he noticed something. There was light coming from inside, coming through the window. He slipped his wand into his hand and twisted the knob on his door.

The minute his door was open he was encased in a hug. "H-Sirius! You're back! I missed you so much! Why haven't you called? Me and Moony just had to come visit!" Sirius pulled him into the living room and continued to hug him. "Sirius! Get off!" Harry pushed Sirius off him and saw Moony shaking his head behind him.

"Sirius, let the poor boy go. Hello Harry." Remus smiled and Harry went to hug him after Sirius got off him. "What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you" he quickly added when Sirius started to pout. "We just wanted to visit you Bambi!"

"Yes, We hadn't heard form you in a few days and we figured now was a good time to visit. I hope you don't mind Harry" Remus said.

"Of course not, and I was actually going to invite you in two days anyways. Do I still have to give a tour or has Sirius already gone through the whole house?"

Remus laughed and Sirius pouted. "He's already made himself at home, so no need. I like what you've done with the place. But...what's with the bat cookies?" Harry looked at the plate of cookies on his counter. "My neighbor brought those over. She's a bit of a Goth, so I guess she likes bats. She actually invited me to dinner with her roommates tomorrow. I've met one of them, and she seemed like a good person. Oh! Let me put these groceries away."

He walked over to the kitchen and pulled some microscopic bags from his pocket and unshrank them. He started to put them away and hoped that Remus' super smell didn't pick up any vampires.

"Awww, Hwwy made a fwiend!" Sirius sang. Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius could be such a kid sometimes. "Remus, how do you stand being with him?" Harry asked.

Remus just smiled and shrugged while Sirius huffed and sat next to his mate on Harry's couch. Harry smiled when Sirius started to snuggle up to Remus and let out a yawn. It was only 4:30 in America, but they were on London time, about 10:30.

Harry wondered when he would have that. He knew Remus and Sirius deserved to be happy, being through so much, but hadn't he been through a lot too? He had saved a whole society for Merlin's sake! He knew Remus and Sirius loved him, but it wasn't the type of love he craved. Their love was of a parent. He wanted someone to love him romantically, his faults and all

Harry sighed and shook the depressing thoughts from his head. "I'll make us some tea." Harry went to the kitchen and turned on his stove to boil some water. He was just pouring the tea into three cups when he heard Remus call him into the living room. Harry put the cups on a tray and brought the cups to the living room.

"What is it Remus?" Remus had an unreadable look on his face, but Sirius looked... well, serious.

"Harry, why is there a vampire parking a car in your neighbor's drive way?"

**translation:**

Il peut être très bavard, oui-he can be very talkative, yes

Bonjour Amelie-Hello Amelie

Passez une bonne journée-Have a nice day

**So, what did you guys think? please R&R. **


	6. Dinner

**Hello people, I got back my fantastic CAHSEE scores, and I got into Middle College! I'm sad to be leaving my friends, but also excited. So now I'll be a high school junior while also a college freshman, lot to take on, eh?**

**Thanks to: vicky199416, anon, Lientjuhh, evilangelica, Ryle Culler, Riku Lupo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

_"What is it Remus?" Remus had an unreadable look on his face, but Sirius look... well, serious._

_"Harry, why is there a vampire parking a car in your neighbor's drive way?"_

"Umm… so how bout we go out for dinner? I hear there's a really good diner downtown." Harry laughed nervously and tried to walk away.

"Harry," Remus said with a commanding voice. "What. Is. Going. On?"

"Ah, well, you see… I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No, pup, you aren't!" Sirius laughed, completely fine with a vampire going into his godson's neighbor's house. Sirius rolled around on the couch laughing.

Harry set the tray down and sprinted for the back door.

"Not so fast!" Remus lunged for him over the couch. Remus caught Harry right before he got the door open.

"Sit." Harry hung his head and went over to sit next to Sirius, who was gasping for air.

"Explain. Why didn't you tell us there were vampires here? Are you insane? Don't answer that. You've just spent too much time with Sirius."

"HEY!"

"This could be dangerous! We worry about you, and now we find out about vampires in your town, which it seems you already knew about. What if they contact the remaining Death Munchers?" Yes, it seemed someone else was _also_ spending too much time with Sirius.

"Remy, they don't _know _about the Death Munchers! Yes, there are vampires here, but they're controlled. I have personally met their leader and she has every intention to keep the humans here alive!" Wrong thing to say.

"You've met their leader? Are you insane! How is it you've made it to 18?" Remus was waving his arms in the air, trying to make his point.

"Remy, please. I met her because she comes to every new resident to inform them of the rules that will keep them alive! She wants the vampires and humans to live together. Please, Remy, this isn't a big deal," Harry pleaded. Harry knew that there was nothing they could do, but he still wanted them to accept his choice.

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, as long as you're safe. But if you even suspect that something is wrong, come back to Grimmauld Place. No matter what time it is, got it?" Remus had settled down and sat next to Harry on his other side.

"Yes, I promise I will. But you have to trust me that nothing like that will happen, ok?" Sirius had stopped laughing when his mate had become too agitated and tried to calm him down. Harry thought it was weird to see Sirius calming Remus.

"Fine. Now, you mentioned a diner downtown?"

Harry climbed off his bike and saw Sirius and Remus pulling up next to him. Remus got off the back, then Sirius. He looked at the diner he'd seen earlier and hoped it was good… and that there were no vampires inside.

He opened the door and Remus and Sirius found a spot near the back. The interior was nice with a 50's theme. The walls were blue, and, even better, there were only 2 people here eating who were both human.

Harry sat across from the pair, sliding into the booth. A women of about 40 came and gave them menus, but not before looking over Sirius and Remus. Sirius smirked, while Remus blushed. Harry supposed Remus hadn't a lot of experience, since he had been with Sirius since they were 17. Sirius on the other hand, well, he knew what Sirius was like all throughout Hogwarts.

Harry chose a simple burger off the menu while Sirius chose the Chile cheese fries and Remus chose a country fried steak (damn it, now I'm hungry). They got their meal pretty fast, and the food was good. Harry would have to remember this place for future outings.

Sirius insisted he paid, and handed the waitress his card. She returned a minute later with his receipt. As they were getting on their bikes, Sirius started laughing.

"She gave me her number! On the receipt! Can you believe that Moony?" Sirius was still laughing, and didn't notice the look on Remus' face. Remus could totally believe it. Things like that had been happening for years, but he knew Sirius would always be coming home to him at the end of the day.

They were on their way home when they passed TPU and Harry was reminded that he had to tell Sirius and Remus about his classes.

They pulled up in front of the house and pulled off their helmets. Sirius whistled when he saw a car in Harry's neighbor's drive way. It was a giant black hearse, and it looked fairly nice… for a hearse. Harry just knew it belonged to Eve; he couldn't picture Claire owning it, or any guy.

Harry pushed Sirius into the house before he could demand a hearse of his very own. Remus followed and shut the door behind him.

Sirius laid himself on the couch. "So what's there to do in this town? Besides vampire watching."

"Well, I'm taking a few classes at TPU. Why don't you tell me about what's happening at home?" Harry said. He knew Dumblebastard was probably making up excuses and saying he knew where Harry was.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Are you sure Bambi?" Harry nodded.

"Well, Dumbles was a right mess when he heard you were gone from the hospital wing. And now he's even more freaked that it's been over a month and he hasn't found you. But the public doesn't see any of that. He told everyone that you're on a vacation, to get away for a while before you come back to your adoring public. Only the Order knows you're really missing

Ron and Hermione have been saying they're in full contact with you. They were given Order of Merlin First Class. Ron was shocked when he heard all he got was a medal, no prize money.

When we showed up to give Luna her letter, before we could even say a thing, she said 'Hope Harry has a good time. His trip will be worthwhile when he meets the spider'. I have no idea what she meant, but she knew you were leaving."

Harry almost fell laughing when he heard Sirius impersonation of Luna's dreamy voice.

_Wonder who this 'spider' is?_

"Anyway, Neville was sad to find out that Ron and Hermione were traitors but happy you were able to get away. OH! Guess where we gave Neville his letter!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Um… A green house?" Harry asked. If there was a place for Neville to be, it was a green house. But Sirius shook his head.

"At Luna's! I think there's something going on between them. They looked a little cozy when we got there. The Weasley's were devastated when they heard you were gone and they said they had been suspicious when Ron hadn't been panicked when Dumbles told them you were gone. It was kinda sad to watch them find out their youngest son is a traitorous bastard."

Harry still couldn't figure out how Molly and Arthur had raised only 5 children out of their 7 to be good people. Percy was currently spending a 20 year sentence in Azkaban for fighting on the Death Muncher's side during the Final Battle.

"Everyone but Forge, Gred, and Ginny has stopped talking to them. Well, they aren't talking either. More like pranking the hell out of them till they die from paranoia. Just a prank every few days and they're scared shitless. They told us about when Bill and Charlie got their letters. Both flooed home and sent some hexes at Ron. Then Ron ran to Hermione and she went over to yell at them. Bill and Charlie didn't even give her a chance to start screaming!"

Sirius was laughing and Remus was smiling at him. He knew it wasn't often they could all be together and happy at the same time. Sirius' laughter was interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep, you're still on London time. Tomorrow I'll show you around town and give you a tour of the TPU campus. Eve works at the coffee shop there and I need to ask her when she wanted me to come over. Do you want to come over too? I can ask her. I'm pretty sure she knows about vampires, cause there was that earlier one-"

Harry stopped. That vampire was going into Eve's house. And Harry knew that legend about them not being able to enter and house without being invited. So that must mean...

Tomorrow he was having dinner with a nerd, a Goth, and a vampire. What were the chances of the other guy being normal?

"That means that most likely, tomorrow you're having dinner with a vampire." Remus said.

"I guess, But Claire and Eve seem... normal. And he lives with them, so they must trust him. I can take of myself. You two will probably want to go home tomorrow night anyways, haha..." Harry trailed off awkwardly. Harry knew that these vampires were controlled, but how would Remus react to close proximity to one?

"No, I think it'd be a good idea to meet your neighbors Harry. We'll ask her tomorrow if we see her." Remus said. He had a determined look on his face. No one would hurt his pup.

* * *

Eve's shoes made her entrance known to the other Glass House occupants immediately. Michael had gotten home from a lesson about an hour ago. He was now beating Shane to a pulp at a zombie apocalypse video game. Claire was making tacos in the kitchen.

"Yo, when will those be done?" She asked Claire as she dropped into a kitchen chair. Claire looked at the meat on the stove."'Bout 5 minutes. Everything else is ready." Claire pulled a coke out of the fridge and sat next to Eve.

"You met the new guy, Sirius Lupin? Took those... interesting cookies over?" Eve snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, he seems like a cool guy. Bout our age. Pretended to like my cookies. I saw him again today at the UC. Said he was taking some classes. Btw, I invited him to dinner tomorrow, so we'll have Shane's chili."

"He is. I met him on campus; he's only taking two classes, both of which Amelie is having me take so I might actually know what Myrnin's talking about half the time. He said he met Amelie, but he didn't seem too freaked out. Said she like to talk in French with him. Do the guys know he's coming over?"

"Michael probably does now, since he's eavesdropping right now. I know your listening Mikey! Hey CB, let's start talking about girly things!"

There was a shout of "HEY!" from the living room. Claire shook her head and went to check on the meat. "He said he met Monica, poor guy, but he didn't seem like a pushover. I heard some people gossiping about him, saying he actually told her off, and she just left. Boy, I hope he knows what he's getting into. I don't want his pretty face scarred even more. Did you see them? They were totally hot!" Eve grinned.

"Yeah, they looked pretty recent too. Like in the last 2 months. And I saw him tell her off, it was pretty cool. He didn't look scared of her, and I don't think Amelie wouldn't be too pleased if one of the only French speakers in town was unable to speak at all, so she better not mess with him too much. He didn't flinch when she threatened him with Oliver. There's something about him; he didn't seem to be afraid of anything." Claire stopped and went to turn off the stove.

"There's definitely something odd about him. Think he'd working for Amelie? He's taking your classes, stood up to Monica, and isn't afraid of vampires," Eve suggested.

"I don't know, but something's up."

* * *

It was only 2 and Harry had just about run out of places to show Remus and Sirius. They'd been by the drive in twice now.

"Well, this certainly _looks_ like an ordinary town. But only you Pup, would find a town run by vampires. I swear you can never be normal." Sirius laughed as he ran down the Drive In's isles. Harry just shook his head at his Godfathers innocence.

"Normal is overrated Padfoot. Now come on. I want to show you the TPU campus and see if Eve's there."

All 3 men got back on their bikes and headed for the campus. Harry drove, making sure the 2 men were behind him. Sirius had already gotten lost twice today when Harry drove too fast. Harry pulled into a parking lot and parked.

"Now remember, my name is Sirius here. If you do accidentally call me Harry, say it's my middle name. Hopefully the only person you meet is Eve, but there might be some curious person asking questions." Harry whispered as they made their way to the UC coffee shop.

"Of course Sirius. But what will you call me, the real Slim Shady?" Sirius grinned while Harry groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have an iPod!" Harry turned a corner. "Remus, why haven't you been watching him? There are probably messes all over your carpet." Remus smiled, ignoring Sirius offended scowl.

"I've been making sure he doesn't kill Dumbledore. He really is persistent you know," Remus told him. Harry just shook his head, _what are we going to do with him?_

Harry stopped when they reached the UC, and turned to Sirius. "I think the campus allows pets. Why don't you turn into Padfoot?"

Sirius scoffed, "As if I would ever be a pet! I am a lone do-"He was cut off when Remus elbowed him in the stomach. "We'll just call you Orion, your middle name." Remus said.

"Ow, Remy, that hurt. And since we're going with middle names, can I call you John? But you really don't look like a John…"

"I'm Remus, you're Orion, and he's Sirius. Now, we all have our names, so let's get in there. I want to see this girl." Remus pushed Sirius through the front door and Harry followed. "Lone dog my ass, more like a potty-trained puppy."

Harry saw Remus and Sirius choose a seat near the back of the café. He moved to the counter, looking for Eve. He ordered 3 coffees from a boy who gave him more change then he was supposed to. Harry was almost glad the Eve wasn't here, so she wouldn't have to deal with Remus and his over protectiveness. But then he turned around.

Somehow, in the 2 minutes it took him to order them coffee, Sirius had found Eve and had somehow gotten her to sit down with them.

"Eve, hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk to strange men?" he asked as he came up behind her. Sirius made a noise like a whine, but Eve just turned around. "Hey Sirius! I just noticed their accents and knew they must have been with you. And this one "Eve pointed at Remus, "seems totally harmless." Right, except for the night of the full moon...

"That's true. The one you have to look out for is Orion." Harry nodded to Sirius, who was sulking before he smelt his coffee. He grabbed the cup after Harry had set it in front of him and drained it. Harry rolled his eyes. "These are my Godfathers, Orion and Remus. They just came to see how I was settling in. They're leaving tonight." Harry was hoping that Remus wouldn't bring up their dinner tonight; he didn't want the people of Morganville to think of him as even weirder. He was never that lucky, but at least it wasn't Remus who brought it up in the end.

"Really? Why don't you join us for dinner? I invited Sirius so he would get to know his neighbors, and this way you know someone's watching out for him. You've already met Claire, right?" She looked at Harry. So it _was _that Claire. Harry just nodded and resigned to the fact that his Godfathers were coming over for dinner. "Great, you'll come won't you?"

How is it that even with all that white paint on her face she could still pull off the puppy dog eyes?

"Of course, it would be great to know the people Sirius will be near; he has a tendency to get in trouble." Remus answered.

"I do not! Trouble follows me and you know it! Don't even try to blame the whole thing on me!" Sirius snickered and almost choked on what was left of his coffee .

"Great see you tonight, be over about 6. If a blonde guy answers the door, that's Michael; if he has brown, it's Shane. Hopefully they don't scare you too much." The boy from the counter shouted Eve's name and Eve waved her hand in his direction. "I gotta go, my breaks about over, so I'll see you tonight!" Eve got up and walked over to the counter and put on an apron. Harry and Remus finished their coffees and threw the empty cups away.

"Well, now that's you've gotten yourselves invited, are you happy?" Harry growled as they got on their bikes. "Of course!" Remus yelled as they took off. Harry rolled his eyes and followed them.

They got back to Harry's house; there was a car with tinted windows outside Eve's house. The windows were so dark you couldn't even see the car seats. Harry guessed that it was made to not let any sun inside, which meant it was a vampire's car. And if Harry remembered, the vampire from yesterday was blonde. So Michael was the vampire. When they all got inside, Harry saw it was just after 3, which meant they had 3 hours to kill.

Harry was still worried over what Remus' reaction to being in a closed room with a vampire, but Sirius and Remus looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Then Sirius went over to a bag he had brought yesterday. He pulled out a red box that looked like it had pictures on its side. "Well, I'm bored"-"No surprise." Harry interrupted. Sirius scowled at him before shaking the box he was he was holding. "This is a really popular game among muggles right now. SCATTAGORIES"

* * *

"Sirius, PLEASE! We've played over 20 rounds! We should be getting ready to go over to Eve's!" Harry begged. The clock on the wall said it was 5:45, and they were supposed to be over at 6.

"Fine! But isn't this the most awesome game? We have to play it when we go back to London Remy!" Remus groaned.

Harry put the game back in its box before Sirius could get any more ideas. He made sure to but the box on a high shelf when Sirius wasn't looking. Remus saw, however, and looked grateful. Who knew Sirius could come up with so many perverted words for a child's game?

They locked up the house and started to walk over to Eve's house. Remus was about to knock on the door when Harry saw something out of the corner off his eye. He knew to trust his instincts, having relied on them in the last year of the war. He looked over discretely, barely turning his head.

He saw a body hiding behind his house, a boy of about 16. He looked like he thought he was successfully hidden from view, but Harry's trained eye could see him.

"Jason?"

**Go visit my profle and do the poll please!**

**R&R!**


	7. Class

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I really will try to get a chapter out very few weeks, but no promises. Has anyone else read the preview for Last Breath? Who can't wait for Nov. 1? And if you don't know what that is, go check out Rachel Caine's website. **

**So, I obviously didn't think about how Harry Potter ends in 1998 and Morganville starts sometime in 2005 I think, so let's just say that Morganville in the beginning of 1997, and Kiss of Death in 1998. If the Final Battle was in June, then Harry was unconscious for 1 month then planning for another, then this story starts mid-September. And Harry's been in America for a about 2 weeks so I say the date is Tuesday, September 29, 1998 at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Thanks to: harrylover101, evilangelica, confeito, vicky199416, Riku Lopu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

Remus and Sirius turned to where Harry was looking to see a body disappear behind Harry's house. "Who is it Sirius?" Remus asked, remembering to use his current name.

"Just a boy a met a few days ago. We still have 5 minutes till we should be here, I'm gonna go talk to him. Be right back!"

"Sirius, wait!" Harry ignored Remus' call and ran over to where Jason had hid. He looked behind his house and saw Jason sitting on the ground with his back against the wall.

"Hello, any reason you're hiding behind my house?" Harry asked politely. He knew how skittish someone like Jason could be, he was one of them.

Jason looked up and mumbled something before letting his head fall forward onto his knees. Harry sat next to him on the ground, careful not to get anything on his clothes. Jason looked like he'd been living in a dumpster, but at least his bruises were gone. "Did you want to talk?"

"You were on your way to Eve's, I wouldn't want to keep you." His face was still down, but Harry could hear Jason's embarrassment. Harry chuckled; it was obvious Jason hadn't expected to get caught when he was spying on Harry.

"You know Eve?" Harry asked. Well, it was a small town. Jason said something that sounded like "Sh'm siter." Harry was pretty sure it was supposed to be English. Harry poked Jason in the cheek, "English please." Jason sighed and lifted his head. "She's my sister." Harry lifted an eyebrow. Harry might have seen the resemblance… if he could see Eve's face.

"Really? I wish I had a sister. Are you close?"

Jason shifted, and looked uncomfortable. "No – don't tell her you saw me!" Jason got up and ran down the street. Harry sighed and got up too. He dusted off his pants and walked over to where Remus and Sirius were waiting.

"Sirius, who was that?" Remus' voice was stern, like when he was teaching.

"I met him a few days ago, his name is Jason. I found him beaten in an alleyway and helped him. It wasn't vampires, just some human punk. I think he just wanted to come see me, but you two were here. He's really shy." Harry omitted the part of him being Eve's brother. If he didn't want Eve to know, then he shouldn't mention it to Sirius; he had a big mouth.

Harry looked at Remus. "Well? Let's do this." Harry walked past Sirius and knocked on the door. There was some shouting from the inside, and a few stomps. A few seconds later Claire opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Orion and Remus, I'm Claire. Please come in." She moved farther into the hallway and they walked in. "Eve's in the kitchen with Michael. Shane's…"

"Right here!" A tanned guy jumped down from the last 2 stairs in a stairway to their left. He landed in front of them with a grin. "Hi, I'm Shane." He put his arm around Claire's shoulders, and looked at Harry.

_Ah, he thinks I'm competition. Well, the only one with completion is Claire. _

Harry grinned and looked Shane up and down. Shane's grin faltered and waved them to the kitchen. Harry smirked and led an amused Sirius and Remus. When they got there they saw Eve and a blonde guy. Harry looked at Remus, making sure he wasn't going to lose control. Harry still couldn't understand why vampires and werewolves were natural enemies. He looked fine, but his hands were in fists. The blonde turned towards them with a funny look on his face. He looked like he had smelled like something vile, but the only thing Harry could smell was chili.

The blonde shook his head and smiled at Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "Hi, I'm Michael." Harry introduced himself and his godfathers.

_Damn, these girls are LUCKY._

Eve came in from the pantry with some napkins in her hands. "Hey Sirius!" She gave him a hug and Harry awkwardly patted her back. "Hi Eve."

Eve said hi to his godfathers and shooed the men out to the dining room. "I'll bring out the chili in a minute. You guys go sit at the table."

Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Michael left the kitchen and sat at the table. Shane and Claire came in a second later and sat down. They exchanged small talk, but it was slightly awkward, and Remus was still looking strained. Eve came out a minute later with a tray full of bowls of chili.

"Here we are! Hope you like chili!" Eve passed around the bowls and some sodas.

"Who likes Scattagories?" Sirius asked after it had been silent for a while. Shane, Claire, Eve, and Michael looked confused and Harry groaned.

"Sorry about him. He just learned about that game a few hours ago and made us play for 2 hours before we came over. It's best to just smile and nod when it comes to him. Otherwise ignore him," Harry said, waving off Sirius' question.

Sirius huffed and pouted. The Glass House residents looked amused, while Remus just cringed. "That's what I do, makes living with him easier."

"Why do you always have to be so mean Remy?" Sirius, who was seated next to Remus, grabbed Remus' arm and practically climbed into Remus' lap. Remus blushed, and tried to push Sirius back into his own seat.

Harry looked at the others, to see their reaction to Sirius' flirting. Shane and Michael didn't look horrified, but you could tell they weren't used to gay flirtation. Eve and Claire were giggling. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics.

With that, the ice was broken. There were no more awkward pauses or small talk. Remus started to loosen up when he saw Michael was causing no harm to anyone.

"I heard you were taking some classes, what are they?" Eve asked

"Philosophical studies and Honors Myth and Legend. Amelie said you have those classes, right?" The 3 other Glass House residents stopped talking when he said Amelie's name. Harry raised an eyebrow; they didn't seem to like Amelie.

"She said I could learn a lot from you. Any idea what she meant?"

Claire shifted in her seat, "I've been in those classes all semester. You'll have to catch up. She probably meant that I could give you some old notes."

"Why don't I get dessert? I brought a pie home from the UC!" Eve left the table and went into the kitchen. Shane stared at the table, his hands closed in fists. So, maybe Harry should never mention Amelie in the Glass House again.

Eve brought out a pie and gave everyone a piece. Sirius started another random conversation about something or other. The conversation was slightly strained, but eventually it went away. By the time Remus, Sirius, and Harry were leaving, there was no trace of the earlier awkwardness.

They walked back to Harry's house, Sirius yawning as they went. It was only nearing 8:30, but Sirius still had some jetlag. Sirius was complaining how his sleep cycle would be "sooooooooooooo messed up" when they went back to England tonight.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Sirius' childishness. He loved his godfather, but really?

When they got back, Remus and Harry gathered the older men's bags by the fireplace. Why Sirius needed so many bags for just a couple of days was beyond him, but when Sirius and Remus were standing before the green flames, Sirius set down a bag. Remus just shook his head. When Harry asked Sirius what he was doing, Sirius just grinned.

After they both stepped through the floo, Harry looked at the bag suspiciously. He ran to his kitchen and grabbed a pair of tongs. There was no way he was touching that bag.

He used the tongs to grab the zipper and pulled. He peaked over the side and peered in. There was just a large box inside. But with a bright orange logo on it. WWW. Oh no. There was a note stuck to the side.

**Dear Bambi,**

**HEY! Put these to good use!**

**-Padfoot (and Moony)**

Harry shook his head; Sirius would leave him some of Fred and George's pranks. But who was he supposed to use them on? _Oh…hehe._

Monica was going to get a nasty surprise soon.

* * *

Harry left the classroom, put his bag around his shoulder and tried to stay in the shade. It was extremely hot. Well, extremely hot to someone who grew up in England. But that's what he got for choosing to live in the state that everyone pictured as a desert.

He waved at Claire as she passed him. She had sat next to him so she could give him some notes from the past few weeks. Now Harry was trying to think of a good was to slip his favorite WWW product to Monica without her noticing. He still had an hour till his next class. He could always ask Eve; he was sure she would help him.

He was still trying to decide between a U-No-Poo, or Puking Pastilles. Which would embarrass her the most? He would let Eve pick, but obviously without telling her where he got the pranks. Can't have muggles finding out about magic now.

Since he was only raking 2 classes, he had one every other day except for Friday. Today was Wednesday and he had just left Philosophical studies. Tomorrow he would have his first Honors Myth and Legend class. Claire had also brought those notes today so he could look over them tonight.

He was glad that Philosophical studies were interesting, what with learning about some many different philosophies. He was going to stop by the grocery store on the way back to his house. Even though he had gone the day Sirius and Remus had arrived, Sirius had eaten almost all his food. For the rest of the afternoon he would read the book Amelie had given him and Claire's notes.

He quickly drove to the store and gathered all the items on his list. He greeted the checkout girl, Liz, and paid for his purchases. He couldn't help but notice the glowing bracelet she had on. He had seen several bracelets that glowed on some of the people in town, but with different symbols. They kind of reminded him of the pins he'd seen the Glass House residents wearing **(I can't remember what book they got the pins in, but I think it was either Kiss of Death or Ghost Town).**

He was walking out of the store after shrinking his bags where no one would see, when he was stopped by a large vampire in a black suit.

_He looks like he should be in the Secret Service_.

"The Founder would like a meeting. I am to bring you to her location," the vampire said. He pointed to a dark car that had enough tinting to keep out the sun even if it was 2 feet away. Harry nodded; well there went his quiet plans for this evening.

The vampire opened the front passenger side door before going to the driver's side. Harry got in and tried to see out the windshield, but it was too dark.

_These guys should look into sunglasses._

They drove in silence, turning occasionally. The stopped at … well Harry could tell it was a building. He could make out the shape from inside the car, but there was no way he could see any distinguishing details.

He got out and looked around. It was… Common Grounds? Why was he meeting the Founder at the local coffee shop? Harry sighed and went inside, following the vampire. He was led to a door that had "Office" on it.

Harry looked around, but didn't see Oliver. Was it too much to hope for that he was out? The vampire opened the door and Harry walked in. The door closed behind him and he couldn't help but feel like he was meeting with the mafia.

Amelie was sitting in a chair behind a large desk. The office was rather small, but it was just a café. Oliver wasn't in the office, thank god.

"Bonjour Sirius. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur le monde sorcier. C'est assez fascinant, à savoir qu'il ya tout un monde là-bas je n'en sais rien." Amelie said. She gestured to the seat in front of the desk. Harry sat and put his bag on the floor.

"Bien sûr, Amélie, j'ai aussi été curieux quand j'ai appris le monde des sorciers." Amelie raised a perfect brow.

"Learn? When did you learn of it? I would have thought that wizards would be raised in their world." Amelie said, switching to English.

"Most are. Magic comes from the earth, so you can't know where every child with magic is born. While it's passed thought blood in Pureblood families, it can be given to non-magical families. They're called muggleborns – muggle for non-magical people. When the child turns 11 they're invited to a magical school to control their powers," Harry explained.

He really hoped he wouldn't have to go into detail about magical history or anything. He slept through most of Binn's classes. Although, he was pretty sure they never went over actual magical history, just the Goblin Rebellions.

"They have schools? How many? And last time you mentioned a war?" She managed to keep most of the curiosity out of her voice.

"Of course, we go for 7 years. We become legal to perform magic at 17. I think there's a school for every few countries. I went to a school in Scotland. I know there is a school in France and one in Bulgaria. I don't know about any in Asia but I think there is one in Salem." Maybe she wouldn't notice him not answering her question about the war?

"And the war? You called it the Second war?" She raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed, and tried to think of a way to get this conversation over with in less than 3 hours and not mention his involvement.

"In the 40's, there was a half-blood, a child of a pureblood and muggle or muggleborn, in this case a muggle. This half-blood was orphaned at birth, his muggle father leaving before he was born and his mother dying in childbirth. He grew up in an orphanage bitter and angry. He learned about magic at 11 and went to school. He decided all people who weren't pureblood should be killed, ignoring that he himself wasn't a pureblood.

He gathered followers but was eventually defeated temporarily in 1981. His followers eventually got his power back but he was defeated for good in 1998. All his followers were put in jail or killed. I fought in the war, and couldn't take that even though the wizards had just won a war against an idiot bigot, they were still the biggest bigots alive. So I left England and moved here. From 1994 to 1998 is called the Second war because that's when he started his second reign of terror."

_Please__ don't ask for more details._

"Well, the Wizarding World sounds like a…arrière peloton."

Harry snorted. "You could say that. They were already making another Dark Lord by the time I was leaving. They can't seem to understand that treating sentient creatures like evil crap is a bad thing." Harry's tone was bitter.

"Sentient creatures? Like?"

"Vampires, for one. Werewolves, goblins, centaurs, elves, and any other creature that isn't a wizard, preferably a pureblood. I think you could compare it to racism in America right after all slaves were freed, times 5. You're very lucky to not have to deal with them here."

Amelie noted the way Harry's eyes narrowed. "And that's why you moved here, correct?"

Harry nodded. "Do you want to know anything else? All there really is to know is the bigotry and the war."

Harry really wanted to leave this office. He left England so he would never have to think about the corrupt wizards ever again. He could deal with vampires, but not anymore wizards. He was just thankful that Oliver wasn't here.

Amelie shook her head and stood. Harry stood, grabbed his bag and opened the door for Amelie. Both her guards stood from a booth a few feet away from the door. Harry let Amelie pass and turn back towards him.

"I hope we can have more discussions in the future Sirius. We can learn a lot from each other." She nodded to one of the men in black and the left to a waiting limousine in the front. Both of her guards left with her.

_Wait, how am I supposed to get back to the campus? _

* * *

After apparating to an alley near the parking lot Harry got on his bike and drove home.

**Ok, that's done. It'll probably be **_**awhile **_**till I update, starting college in 1 day. OMG I've spent the last week freaking out. But thankfully several of my friends are also going with me. **

**Harry met the other Glass House people today! And got a look at Shane ;) Hopefully he'll meet Myrnin in the next chapter, and by meeting I mean Myrnin attacking him. But since I have absolutely no romantic experience **_**at all**_**, there will be no real fluff between Myrnin and Harry. Maybe some screaming. If anyone wants to write more… **_**intimate **_**scenes between Harry and Myrnin for later, I will take anything offered. I will have trouble just writing kiss scenes cause again, no experience. Any help is appreciated.**

**R&R**

**translations**

Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur le monde sorcier- I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Wizarding World.

C'est assez fascinant, à savoir qu'il ya tout un monde là-bas je n'en sais rien- It's quite fascinating, to find out there's a whole world out there I know nothing about.

Bien sûr, Amélie, j'ai aussi été curieux quand j'ai appris le monde des sorciers- Of course Amelie, I was also curious when I learned of the Wizarding World.

arrière peloton-backwards bunch.


	8. Christmas!

**Hello! Well, it's been, what? 2 months since I've updated? Wow, but hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out faster.**

**I will send this to my beta, but I wanted to get it out. So in the next few days it should be beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******Thank you to Cindy Snowflake for being my Beta!**

Harry didn't even notice the months passing, but now it was Winter Break. Though it was the week before Christmas, Harry was running around his small kitchen making sure his Christmas dinner was going to turn out perfectly. The turkey was in the oven, just about finished. The stuffing, several vegetable casseroles, and cranberry sauce were all in the table, being kept warm with a freshness spell.

Harry was washing the dishes by hand when he heard the mail car drive away. He quickly dried his hands and ran to his mailbox. He excitedly opened the box, hoping his Final scores were in there.

He had studied with Claire whenever she had spare time. He usually went over to the Glass House to study, and was hopeful that it had paid off. The wizard had grown closer to Claire as they studied, and he even was invited to a few more dinners. He made sure not to mention Amelie again. Shane and Michael hadn't seemed to mind his presence, except when he kicked their collective asses at video games.

_Guess all that time watching Dudley finally paid off._

He learned that Claire had a job that kept very odd hours. They could be studying, with books and papers spread around them, and she would get a call and go running – though not before apologizing a million times. Harry didn't mind too much, Eve would usually be there to keep him company, or he would play video games with the male residents. It was nice to see friends that close, _who wouldn't betray each other._

Harry had heard the stories around town about the people living in the Glass House. How they had taken down Amelie's mortal father. How they had taken down Amelie's _immortal _father. How they had stopped a vampire outbreak/rebellion in a town near Dallas.

Amelie never mentioned either event, but still pushed him to learn from Claire. When the vampire wasn't appearing randomly to nudge him towards her other human interest, she would show up in his house at random time to talk, usually about the Wizarding world. She asked particularly about certain areas of magic, like DADA and Charms. The raven haired wizard was glad she only inquired about the war a few times after the talk at Common Grounds, and he managed to downplay his own role each time so it seemed like he was just a soldier.

But every time she visited him, he got the feeling she wanted something from him. Frankly, she creeped him out a bit. She reminded him of a saner Dumbledore. While she was very upfront about what she wanted, she also knew how to manipulate things to go her way.

Harry shook the thoughts of Amelie from his head and looked at the envelopes in his hand as he walked back to his door.

Bill, bill, junk, grades!

Harry threw the rest of the envelopes on the table and ripped open the paper. He scanned the paper and did a little dance when he saw he had aced both of his classes. He didn't stop till he heard someone whistle. He stopped and turned around and saw Sirius in front of the fireplace. He smiled when he saw Remus step out of the green flames and ran over to give them a hug.

"Well isn't someone in a good mood? What's on that paper that's got you so happy?" Sirius asked as he tried to grab the paper from Harry. The young wizard grinned, "I got an A in my two classes!"

Remus patted him on the back, but Sirius frowned. "Isn't that Acceptable? Why are you so happy about that?" Harry rolled his eyes and led them to the kitchen. "An A in the muggle world is Advanced. It's the equivalent of an O to the wizarding world. That's why I'm happy," he said with a grin.

"So it isn't 'cause your favorite godfather is coming to visit? I thought you loved me!" Sirius said dramatically and pretended to faint onto the couch. Harry and Remus ignored Sirius as he pretended to sob on the couch. But his "sobs" grew louder so Remus went over and flicked the back of his head. Harry could hear Sirius shout "Hey!" before it went quiet. The dark haired wizard was pretty sure he didn't want to know what Remus had done to silence his godfather.

Harry went to check on the turkey and Sirius entered the kitchen with Remus behind him. "Sorry we couldn't be here on the real Christmas Harry, but Dumbledore is still watching us. He's still telling the public that you're on vacation, even though it's been months. Saying you'll be home any day now. Boy, I can't wait for the public's reaction when you don't come back! Ron and Hermione are still at Hogwarts, but we were able to the reroute all the mail you've been getting to Gringotts so they can't get their filthy little paws on your stuff. Hermione even gave the Prophet a fake letter from you. Saying you're having a good time and will be back soon. The Order is trying to locate you without everyone catching on. Dumbledore keeps asking us if we have any idea where you are. Right now he thinks we're in the Bahamas taking an early break for Christmas. That idiot!" Sirius laughed as he sat at the table and eyed the food.

"It's alright Sirius. As long as Dumbledore can find me here." Harry sighed. He wondered how long Dumbledore could keep up the charade of knowing where Harry was. The dark haired wizard's mood was dampened when he was reminded of Ron and Hermione's betrayal. Eventually he shook away his dark thoughts and got the turkey out of the oven. He had to stop Sirius several times from stealing a drumstick before he set it on the table. He laughed when Sirius put out mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen and pulled Remus under.

Both Remus and Sirius complemented his food while they ate, though they weren't surprised. They'd both knew what his life was like at the Dursleys – how he had to cook for them all the time. They didn't mention the British Wizarding world again throughout dinner, not wanting to remind Harry of all the bad memories.

After they finished, they went to sit around Harry's small tree in his living room. They talked a little more before exchanging gifts. Harry told them about his prank on Monica, which he had used the Puking Pastilles for.

Harry had gotten Remus a very obscure book on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he received from Remus another set of two-way mirrors to make up for the ones that had broken during the war. From Sirius he had received a notebook on pranks with his father's notes in it. He had given Sirius a collection of horror movies, including all the SAW movies. In his earlier emails, Sirius had mentioned many times his new love of horror.

They had finished giving gifts, but Remus noticed that there was one more gift under the tree. "Harry, who is that for?" The youngest wizard looked over and saw the lone gift. "Oh, that's for Jason. Remember him? He doesn't have many friends, so I've been checking on him. Making sure he's OK." What Harry didn't mention was that he knew Jason was practically homeless and had been making him come to lunch at least once a week at the wizard's house. He had caught Jason watching his house several more times since the time when he, Remus, and Sirius had gone over to the Glass house. Eventually he just went out there and dragged Jason inside. He had then sternly informed Jason that if the teen was going to watch his house, he might as well do it from the inside. In fact, Jason was coming over the next day for leftovers.

When they were getting ready to leave, Remus handed him a letter which was signed on the front by all his friends. The friends who had received letters from him when he had first left the country. Harry stared at the letter while Sirius and Remus went through the floo.

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the letter he friends had sent him. He was trying to get up the courage to open it. Would they be mad that he left without saying goodbye? What if they didn't care if he was gone and had working for Dumbledore the whole time? Harry tried to calm his breathing and ripped open the end. He slid the parchment out and was surprised to find no writing on it. Or he was until he heard Fred/George's voice.

**Fred: Hey Harry! Isn't this **

**George: awesome? We invented it**

**Fred: ourselves, just for you our **

**Fred/George: silent partner!**

There was some background noise, then Ginny's voice come out of the parchment.

**Ginny: Harry, ignore them. But this is pretty cool. It's a **_**nicer**_** version of a Howler. But it requires the intended receivers touch to activate the voice recordings. This way, if anyone else got a hold of it, they would only have a blank parchment. I think they got part of the idea from the Map. Anyways, we all wanted to say Happy Christmas!**

Harry could hear other people in the background also shout "Happy Christmas!" and smiled – so they weren't mad at him.

**Luna: Hello Harry. How are you? I hope you're good. Too bad you can't really reply to this until you see Sirius and Remus again. Are there any Blibbering Humdingers there? I hear they like the desert climate.**

The dark haired man rolled his eyes; would Luna ever stop being odd?

**Neville: Hey Harry. **

**Fred: Great! Now we've**

**George: all said Hello!**

**Fred: We can**

**George: get down to business! What**

**Fred: did you will you do with **

**Fred/George: your father's notebook?**

**George: I would suggest**

**Fred: using on that Monica girl.**

**Ginny: Guys! Harry, don't listen to them. You don't need any unwanted attention.**

_Huh, well I guess Sirius and Remus didn't tell them about Amelie._

**Ginny: You should just keep a low profile. Remus said you were taking some class at a muggle place? At least you're being more responsible than Fred and George! They won't even go back to Hogwarts to finish the NEWTS. Of course, they'd be under Dumbledore's thumb even more…**

**Fred: See! That's why**

**George: we won't go back! We**

**Fred: support you Harry!**

Harry just rolled his eyes; of course they would use him as an excuse to not go back to school.

**Neville: Well, some of us don't have a choice. My Gran made me go back, since we haven't told anyone about Dumbledore's plans. Why haven't we again? I mean, then Ron and Hermione wouldn't be a threat anymore.**

**Fred: Please! We all know**

**George: that you went back to**

**Fred: Hogwarts to be with **

**Fred/George: LUNA!**

Harry could just imagine how red Neville's face was, while Luna was probably just smiling.

_Well, everyone needs that special someone._

He tried to ignore the dull ache that appeared in his chest when he thought that. He was happy for Neville and Luna, really, he was. But he just couldn't imagine anyone alive **(pun intended)** who would accept him, magical or otherwise. He was too damaged, too broken from all the things that had happened to him in his short life.

A magical person he met would expect too much of him, or would hate him. Any muggle person would never accept that in 17 years, he had had an insane megalomaniac after him who had tried to kill him 6 times, and had succeeded once. Or that he was the most powerful person on the planet. They would probably turn him into their government as soon as he told them. He knew Amelie was curious about his power, but knew not to press someone more powerful than her who was not a threat to her.

Harry shook the discouraging thoughts and focused on the voices coming out of the paper.

**Luna: Neville keeps me company. And the Nargles away from me, he's very smart you know.**

_I wonder how red his face is now._ Harry thought with a snicker.

**Fred: Hey, guys**

**George: we're not sure how long**

**Fred: this thing records. So we**

**George: should probably finish **

**Fred: up. Bill and Charlie**

**George: say hi, but they're "out looking**

**Fred: for you" in **

**George: Bulgaria I think.**

**Ginny: Write to us in your emails to Remus and Sirius and they'll pass along the message. We don't want **_**anyone **_**getting their hands this parchment so burn it. We know how to make more and we don't want you to have any unnecessary connections to England.**

**Neville: Yeah Harry, Luna and I have to get back before curfew.**

**Luna: Bye Harry.**

And then the voices stopped coming from the parchment.

Harry had the large amount leftovers set out on the table, waiting for Jason to arrive. Every week he made Jason come over for a proper meal, and this was Christmas! Well, his Christmas dinner…lunch and he didn't want to make a whole other lunch... dinner, whatever! next week.

So he had everything out – everything Sirius didn't eat that is. It still amazed Harry that Sirius could eat enough to fill the Grand Canyon in one sitting. But, Harry supposed, he hadn't had much food in Azkaban.

Jason, on the other hand, looked like he was barely eating enough to survive. Harry had vowed as a young child, stomach grumbling as he sat in his dark cupboard, that if he ever had the resources, he would help anyone he could. And it was all thanks to the Dursley's teachings… not. No one deserved to be starved.

The wizard looked up at the clock. Five minutes until the time Jason said he would be arriving, but Jason was usually early. At first, Harry didn't take Jason to be the type to be early, or even on time. He gave off a rebel-without-a-cause aura. But Harry had soon learned that while Jason looked like a slacker (which may be the effect from living on the streets) he wasn't.

Harry had just gotten some cups out when he heard a knock at his door and rolled his eyes. He had told Jason after the first few weeks to not bother knocking, but he never listened. He was tempted to just give Jason a key, but he had magical items around the house and he _did_ use magic every now and then.

Harry set the cups down and went to open the door. Jason was on the other side of the door, like he always was, but this time he had a small box with him. The box was wrapped in sparkly blue wrapping paper with a purple bow on top. And he was looking at his feet, as usual. You'd think after having lunch together for two and a half months he wouldn't be so shy.

Harry motioned for Jason to come in and he went back to the kitchen to get them some drinks. Jason had sat down at the table and set the present on the table in front of him.

"I uh, got you something. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything…" Harry smiled at his nervousness. "Good, now I won't feel stupid about giving you something." Harry replied, mostly to calm Jason's nerves.

Jason's face looked shocked, like he had never thought Harry would get him something. It was the same face Harry had made when Hagrid had given him Hedwig. He tried not to let his anger show on his face, but why did Jason have to make that face?

"We can exchange gifts after we eat. You can just put that under the tree." Harry pointed to the tree, and Jason went to put the box under it.

Harry and Jason weren't even able to eat half the leftovers, a testament to just how much Harry had made. When they were done eating, they went over to the tree.

Harry grabbed Jason's presents and handed it to him. Jason handed him his gift without looking Harry in the eye. The darker haired man just sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw the excited look in Jason's eye as he tore off the paper. Harry hoped he had gotten the right gift for Jason.

"Sirius. This is, thank you." Jason said, while picking up the DVD case. Harry just smiled as Jason looked over the case, a little surprised how strong the boy reacted though. A while back, Jason had said the only really good memory he had of him and Eve was when they would stay up late and watch all three Back to the Future's. Harry had never seen them, but from the look on Jason's face when he spoke of them, he knew they would be a good gift. "I remembered how much you liked them, and I've never seen them. You can watch them here whenever you like."

After Jason was done thanking Harry for the gift, he handed Harry his. The box, now that Harry examined it closer, had holes poked in the top. He could also hear something moving inside it. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was. He lifted the lid and saw a snake slithering around. It was black with white sprinkled in, and a white belly. "I know you liked snakes, and there are a lot around here. That's a Central Texas Whip Snake, and it's not poisonous."

_Stupid fool! I can still kill you! Just get me out of this box!_

Harry grinned when he heard the snake. "This is amazing Jason. I have been getting lonely here without any reason to leave. I hadn't even thought of a snake. Did you name him?"

_-Idiot! I am not a HIM!-_

Harry's grinned never faltered; it might have even gotten wider. "No, I was going to leave that to you."

"How about… Ophion?" Jason gave him a look, as if saying "Where the _hell_ did you get that?" Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a Greek snake God. According to myths, he ruled the world before Cronus."

"What's up with you and your history? Do you know all the gods or something? You're always talking about mythology." It was true; no matter how boring Prof. Binn's class was, Harry had always been interested in Greek and Roman mythology. It was probably because, when he would be able to get away from the Dursleys before Hogwarts, he would go to the library. The first book he picked up had been a book on Greek mythology, and he had read it all by the time he had to leave. It became like another world he could escape to when he was able to get away. The librarians had even let him keep the really old copies that no one checked out which he had kept hidden under his cot. "It's interesting to me, I suppose."

They talked more for a bit, and once and a while the snake would say something funny that Harry would laugh at, and when he did, Jason would give him odd looks. Eventually it got dark outside and Jason said he was going to say hi to Eve. They still didn't have the best relationship and though he was trying to repair it, he still didn't want Harry to tell Eve they knew each other. So Harry and Jason said goodbye and he left.

**So good? Bad?**

**Do you know how hard it is to write Fred/George talking? I know it's hard to read, but wow. They meeting between our two lovers will be in the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	9. meeting

**Hello! Here's chapter 9! Harry and Myrnin _finally _meet!**

**Today I was agonizing over how to keep Myrnin in character, when I realized this is fanfiction! It's ok for me to change him a little! So in this story, I will be combining the personalities of the last 2 Doctor Who regenerations. That way you get the kookiness of Matt Smith and the brooding/angsty feel of David Tennant. And if you've never seen Doctor Who, you need to!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And thank you to my beta Cindy Snowflake! **

"You want him to what?" Claire asked, shocked. She stared at Amelie, who was sitting in a large chair in a room in the vampire district. Claire had been brought here after class by one of the vampire's guards.

"I want him to work with you and Myrnin. He would be a great asset." Amelie said coolly. You could tell the "I want" was more of an "I demand". Amelie got up and glided around the room; the walls were covered in books. The vampire plucked one after looking at a few titles and sat back down.

"But, but would he agree? I know he knows about vampires, but working under one?" Claire asked incredulously. She knew Sirius was a cool guy, and he didn't seem like the type to turn into Frank around vampires, but really?

Amelie flipped through the pages of the book. "He is fine around Michael, is he not? And Sirius can take care of himself. I have faith in him like I have faith in you. I will explain to him what it is he is to do, and he will go with you to Myrnin's. Sirius has skills this town cannot waste, and we need the protections up and running. He can help with that. Besides, he won't be working _under_ Myrnin per se, more like with Myrnin."

_What?_

Claire stared at Amelie, what did she mean _with _Myrnin? Not_ under_ him? "What skills could he have that make him equal to Myrnin? You know Myrnin won't be happy with a human being his equal in his lab."

The regal vampire nodded, still looking through the book. "Myrnin will just have to deal with my decisions. As I said before, this town needs Sirius' skills. Now, my decision is final. I will have Sirius warn you when he will be accompanying you to the lab." Amelie settled on a page, and didn't look up. Claire took this as a dismissal, and walked toward the door.

* * *

Harry cursed himself as he walked down the street, shielding his eyes from the lowering sun. It was just about to disappear behind the mountains in front of him, and he was still a good 10 minutes from his house. He hoisted his bag further up his shoulder, wincing as it dug further it. The dark haired wizard was regretting taking classes with such heavy books for the spring semester.

Ophion hissed angrily as she was jostled from her place around Harry's neck.

_-Would you stop that? I was in the middle of taking a nap! –_ Ophion snapped, but Harry just rolled his eyes. Who knew snakes could be so cranky when woken up?

-_Sorry, but I've told you before it's not safe to be out after dark, and we're about 2 minutes away from it. I don't want to end up some random vampire's meal.-_ Harry hissed back after looking around and making sure there was no one around, and of course there wasn't.

Ophion made a noise of displeasure but curled back under Harry's shirt to be protected from the wind. Of all the possible snakes, he had to get the drama queen.

But he _really_ needed to hurry, because there went the last bit of light. Harry cursed again and picked up speed. He could hear Ophion complaining but they _needed to get out of the dark._ Harry didn't want to have to talk to Amelie more than necessary and being outside after dark was increasing his chances of having an unpleasant run in with her.

_Of course, I wouldn't need to hurry if I hadn't_ forgotten _my wand!_

Harry had cursed himself for an hour when he'd realized he'd left his wand at home, and now he was risking Amelie's wraith by being out after dark because he couldn't apparate.

He was passing an alley when he heard it. It was a weird breathing noise, but Harry couldn't afford to stop. He knew there were also humans out after dark that would prey on anyone stupid enough to stay out, and they didn't care if their target was human or vampire.

He had just stepped in front of the Day house when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't want stop, but he needed to know if there was a threat. Harry slowed down and glanced behind him. He couldn't see anyone in the darkness, but his magic could sense the presence in the shadows of the alleyway. The wizard knew he couldn't outrun a vampire, and that's what his magic was telling him this thing was.

"I don't want any trouble. You leave me alone, I leave you alone." Even as he said it, he knew the vampire wouldn't heed his warning. Harry tried to remember any spells that he could do wandlessly that would give him enough time to get away. He heard a growl and then suddenly he was being pulled into the alley by a blur of white. His back was slammed back onto the wall, and the growling became louder.

"Well well, what a treat I've caught," said a voice by his ear. Harry could tell it was male, and now that he wasn't moving, Harry could make out what he was wearing. He didn't, however, have time to ponder the odd clothing before he felt two sharp objects touch his neck.

"_Confringo!_"

The man/vampire staggered back and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Harry grabbed his bag, which had fallen off when he had been dragged to the alley, and ran as fast as he could back to his house. He didn't stop until he had safely locked his door.

-_And that is why we don't want to be out after dark Ophion. I was almost vamp food. But at least I don't think I killed him. - _Harry hissed to the snake. He threw his bag on the couch and unwrapped the snake and let her slither onto the floor.

_I was almost eaten and… why was he wearing a sombrero and flip flops?_

Harry's heartbeat finally returned to normal after a few minutes, and he lifted his hand to his neck to see if the vampire's teeth had penetrated his neck. When he brought his hand back down, he was relieved to see no blood staining it.

The dark haired man sighed and flopped onto the couch, ignoring the annoyed hissing coming from Ophion. He was asleep in seconds.

The man made his way around his office, dusting off the odd bobble every now and then. He stopped when he came to a large gray chess piece, a pawn. He knew this pawn was supposed to be white, and every time he saw its gray color he'd feel an uncontrollable anger. The air in the room grew heavy, and things around the room started to shake.

"Calm down." A second man said behind him.

The first turned to face him. "What do you mean? I have every right to be upset! That boy has ruined everything! He couldn't just drink that damned potion and make our lives that much easier? But where did he go?" He picked up the gray pawn as he whispered the last part. "This gray color. It means he's out of my reach. I'd prefer it to be black(1)!" He slammed it back down into its place.

The other man rolled his eyes at the first man's childishness. It really was a good thing the boy had left; otherwise there was no telling what this insane man would do to him.

"I _will _get him back, mark my words Severus. He will not escape me again," Dumbledore swore.

**A/N: Well, it's short, but Myrnin and Harry met!...kinda.**

**(1) If you can't tell, the chess piece is Harry. White for in Dumbledore's reach (i.e. in wards he put up, like at Hogwarts, Privet Drive, or Gimmauld Place.), gray for not in his reach, and black for dead.**


End file.
